


Off-Grid

by princesslexi763



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Mark Fishbach (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Sean McLoughlin (Youtube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Disappearance, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Persons, Past Domestic Violence, Running Away, Septiplier-Freeform, Starting Over, off grid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/princesslexi763
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever thought about the possibility of living off the grid? Burning your only forms of ID? Or even buying a cell-phone that cannot be traced? Sean aka Jack, believes that this is the only way he can leave his past behind and begin a new life. With the help of his friend Mark, they disappear from site and head cross-country to start fresh in a new city. But what will come about? What will happen to them? Can Jack really escape his past or will it come back to haunt him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, I've been writing my own little stories for a few years now but I've never dabbled into fanfiction or anything to that effect until a few months ago. I decided to test out some little one shots and once i was confident that I was ready to take on a full story, I decided to write and post it! This is my first ever posted work so any comments or criticism is definitely encouraged! Anyway, enough rambling, hope you all enjoy! :) :) :)

Today was not going to be easy.

                I would have to wake up and face the empty silhouette next to my own. He may not be literally empty but he was emotionless.  Every time I tried to turn and felt his arms tighten around me made whimper from the lack of freedom. If only he knew he was just as controlling in his sleep as he was in the daylight. Each time I’d close my eyes, I felt the pain of the slap and the impending bruise that was over taking my eye.

The screaming—oh god, the screaming!

There had been so much of it that their neighbors had come over and knocked on our door, asking if we were okay. Of course, Daniel answered for me, as I’m sitting in the bathroom, trying to clean up the blood that was pouring from my nose in a steady stream. I couldn’t even open my eye left eye.

When I looked in the mirror, I didn’t even recognize myself. Where was Sean, the strong young man that everyone praised? The internet personality that never let anyone bother him? Here was Sean, standing in his apartment bathroom, a bloodied rag laying on the sink and the water running so Daniel didn’t know he was crying. His eye was swollen shut while the other lost its blue color.

                Then came Daniel pounding on the bathroom door, demanding he come out and face him. Lord knows that I didn’t want to. I wanted to curl up in the bathtub and wait until I was saved by worried friends, or I could make a getaway while Daniel left for work…but then he would know. This is why I was scared to get up this morning.

                After the fight when my courage had been regained, I exited the bathroom to find Daniel in his classic state, tears flowing down his face and a shocked look. He knew damn well what he had done but he acts like he never meant it. No, he obviously didn’t when he grabbed the back of my head and slammed it into the wall.

                He told me how sorry he was and how much he loved me. He said it was his medication making him act irrationally and that something as small as a pin dropping can triggering his state. He said he never meant it. He repeated it many times as he held my swollen head and then proceeded to kiss me. If only I was strong enough to tell him to stop but I wasn’t. Then we ended up in bed, making up or so he says, and he fell asleep. But I didn’t and I’ve laid here awake since.

                The time on the clock read 3:30am. I sighed because I knew from living and being with Daniel for three years that he was a late sleeper. He doesn’t wake up until after noon at the earliest. Then he’d go to work at three, come home at nine, have a few drinks, and sleep. But then on occasion, nights like last night was occur.

                Feeling his grip on my waist free slightly as he turned in his sleep, I knew this was my chance to get up, get dressed, and run. It was what I needed to do. I needed to get away from him.

                I should’ve listened to Mark and Wade when they told me to not date him. But I was stupid and lonely. It was senior year of college and I went to a party with Mark to celebrate our graduation. Mark, being my best friend since middle school, convinced me to go and meet some new people. Unlike him, who was dating a lovely girl by the name of Tiffany at the time, I had never dated someone. I had never even felt the need to date someone actually. He was pushing me to get out there and find someone special. But that was going to be hard because I was gay and it wasn’t like many people are gay and I can just go up to a random guy and have them be by chance.

                Mark was friends with Daniel because they were both in some of the same courses. He was the one that introduced me to him. But then he saw how strongly Daniel was coming onto me and he tried pulling me away. He mentioned that he only wanted me to meet new people and he was under the impression that Daniel would take me under his wing for a moment to find some people to talk to. Instead, he took me upstairs in his frathouse and I proceeded to give in to his every demand that night.

                Being with your first love is monumental. It really is. The first year, I was determined to prove Mark and Wade wrong and prove to them that Daniel was a sweet and romantic guy. But they saw through his façade. It was the second year, when I moved in with Daniel, that everything started to go like this. He turned controlling. When he wanted sex, he got sex. When he wanted a drink, he got a drink. When he wanted me home, I was home. As weird as all balls that this may sound, Mark purposely moved into an apartment in the same building because he was scared of Daniel.

                Daniel kept me from friends and he kept me from having my own life. I didn’t even have a job because he wanted to be the man making the money. I was broke, my car has just sat on the street because I can’t afford the gas to run it.

                But this was all going to change because I was going to leave him today.

                I was going to run away today and he would never be able to catch me.

                Slipping the covers off from my body slowly, careful not to disturb him, I swung my legs off from the edge of the bed, feeling my body ache. I winced but planted my feet on the carpet and stood up. The bed creaked slightly and I stood still, hoping he wouldn’t wake. He didn’t. I walked across the floor and picked up a pair of boxers, slipping them on. Then I walked over to the dresser that was always open and un-kept and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and my favorite blue sweatshirt. Slipping both things on, I walked out of the bedroom.

                I saw my cellphone sitting on the edge of the coffee table where I had left it last night. Picking it up, it vibrated in my hand and I jumped, dropping it on the floor. It created a loud thud and I cried slightly, clasping my hands over my mouth as I swore I heard Daniel grunt.

                After standing absolutely still for an indefinite amount of time, I started to move again, picking my cell phone back up. I reached our apartment door and looked around. I slipped on my shoes as I moved, swinging the door open. But then I heard footsteps behind me. Daniel was awake.

                I ran out the door, slamming it behind me and running down the hall as fast as I could. The adrenalin was kicking in and I no longer felt the ache on my bones. I had to get to Mark’s. I reached the elevator and pushed the button to go down but it wasn’t’ moving fast enough.

                “Sean! Sean!” Oh my god, Daniel was coming.

                I vacated the hallway and raced down the stairs as fast as I could. I didn’t care if I was going to fall, it would just mean I made it down the stairs that much faster. As I made it down the first flight, I saw that it said second floor and I breathed a sigh of relief. That was until I heard racing footsteps behind me.

                Opening the door to the floor, I ran down the hall, a group of young teenagers going to their own apartment nearly crashed into me as they exited the elevator and I blew past. I could hear that Daniel was hot on my tracks and I was petrified of turning my head. I was scared of seeing him.

                201, 206, 211, 216….222!

                Pounding on Mark’s door, I screamed, “Mark, help me! Open the door, please!”

The footsteps to my side seemed nonexistent now. I turned my head and I saw that no one was there. But I could still here the distant sound of my name of Daniel lost where I had run. He never knew about Mark living here unlike I had.

I was still pounding on the door when it swung open and a hand grabbed my arm and yanked me inside. I lost my balanced and collapsed onto the floor. A sob left my throat as I felt the protective nature of Mark cover me and hold me tight.


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets the courage to go to his apartment and pack up his items. He ultimately decides that he is going to go through with his original plan. When telling Mark his idea, Mark had to decide whether he wants in on it or not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tweaked Mark and Jack's ages a little bit to make it fit the story line, hope that's okay :) I plan on keeping most all information the same and since this will carry more dialogue, please take note that I cannot write an Irish accent, i tried and it sounded and didn't look like what it should've, so...you can add it in if you wish.

 

I heard footsteps run past the door and I knew it was Daniel, I could tell by his heavy footsteps.

                “Jack?” Mark asked with a sense a puzzlement in his voice, “Why are you here?”

                It felt calming hearing Mark call me by my pseudonym. He was one of the only people who knew that I preferred Jack over Sean. Daniel also knew about this but still insisted on calling me Sean. 

                But I couldn’t speak, only sobs left my throat. I was just a little ball on the floor with Mark’s heavy body covering my own. I felt so weak and so small. I felt pathetic because I was a twenty four year old man who couldn’t even protect himself.

                “Jack, can you look up at me?”

                I felt Mark’s body leave my own temporarily and I picked my head up, exposing my bruised eye and nose. I even felt a slight trickle down my face as my bloody nose acted up again from having my blood flow from the action.

                “Did he do this?” Mark asked with hurt in his voice, “What the fuck did he do?”

                I sat backwards and plunked onto the floor. Mark sat back with me and put his arm over my shoulder. It felt like he was trying to stick all of my broken pieces back together. This was why he was my best friend.

                “We got inta a fight last night because I fucked up dinner.” I said, “So he got mad at me and at first, he just called me names but then he got violent and shoved my head into the wall. I got a bloody nose and I could feel my nose and eyes bruising but he let me go and I ran into the bathroom. I locked myself in there for a while as I cleaned up.”

                I wiped my nose and looked at the blood that was smeared on my blue sleeve. Damn it all.

                Mark got up and ran to his kitchen and grabbed a roll of paper towels. He handed me a few pieces and I wiped my nose, screaming in pain as I felt the bone itself move. It was obviously broken.

                “Jack, we need to get you to a hospital.”

                I shook my head, feeling my eyes widen, “Hell no!”

                “Jack, this is stupid. He’s hurting you! You need to file a domestic abuse report and go to the Emergency Room. You probably have a concussion and with the way you’re wincing as you wipe your nose, I’d suggest that it’s badly broken.”

                “Mark, I can’t do that.”

                “Well, you’re not going to change the situation by sitting here and letting it happen!”

                I felt my chest tighten and my face contort with anger. How dare he say that I was letting this happen! I was certainly not allowing myself to be a punching bag to Daniel!

                Mark’s face fell and he looked at me with a changed demeanor, “Jack, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m so sorry if I sounded harsh. I’m just so sick of seeing you beat up.”

                I sighed heavily, my chest hurting. I coughed slightly into the tissue and saw a little bit of blood come up. Awesome.

                “Are you one hundred percent sure that you _do not want_ to go to the Emergency Room?”

                I nodded, my head feeling cloudy, “Can I just sleep on it?” I asked quietly, “I haven’t slept all night and my body is past the point of exhaustion.”

                “Of course.” Mark said helping me up from his floor. I slipped my shoes off and kicked them to the side of his door. Mark kept his hand on my back as he walked me to his bedroom. I got a sick feeling in my stomach about sleeping in the same bed as Mark. We’d been friends since we were thirteen but I wasn’t ready to sleep next to someone again.

                “Here,” He said offering his bed, “Sleep in my bed for the night. I’ll sleep on the couch just in case Daniel decides to make a visit.”  

                I debated for a moment slipping my clothes off and just getting into his bed in my boxers. I knew that sleeping in jeans was not comfortable. But I decided I better not. It was Mark’s bed after all and sleeping almost naked in it seemed like an intrusion.

                I smiled at Mark, “Thank you.”

                He just nodded his head and smiled back, “Anything to get you out of Daniel’s presence.”

                He left the room quietly and I crawled into his bed. He had a clock hanging on his wall and I could just barely make out the time of 4am. I was exhausted, my body hurt, I couldn’t lay on the left side of my head. But yet, laying in Mark’s bed felt so warm…so comfortable.

                Shifting slightly and wrapping the warm comforter on my body, Mark’s scent lifted into my nostrils and I breathed in. I felt calm. I felt protected. I felt sleepy.

                I shut my eyes and for the first time in a few weeks, slept peacefully.

***

                My eyes opened and for a moment, I panicked. I forgot where I was. The light blue walls around me seemed so unfamiliar. I stared up at the ceiling, looking at the bumpy texture and remembered that I was at Mark’s. This was his bed. I had slept in his bed.

                Standing up, my head pounding, I made my way to the door and opened it slowly. I saw the back of Mark’s head sitting on his couch. He was staring down at something and I could only assume that he was on a laptop.

                I walked out of the room and Mark’s head turned and looked at me, “Oh, you’re up!” He said cheerfully.

                “Yeah?” I said looking around, “What time is it?”

                “A little after 3.”

                “In the afternoon?”

                “Um…yeah, you slept all day.”

                “Jaysus…”

                Mark laughed and stood up from the couch. He walked over to me and for the first time, saw my eye and nose in plain light. He shook his head and I could see smoke, “I cannot believe he did that.”

                I just shrugged my shoulders, unsure of the answer I was supposed to give him. This wasn’t the first time he seen me like this but I was hoping it was be the last.

                We both walked to the couch and sat down. He told me that he stayed up all night watching for Daniel. He said that Daniel never showed up but my phone kept buzzing on the floor so he only assumed that he was trying to get ahold of me. He said the messages stopped about an hour ago and I explained that it was probably because he went to work.

                It was then that I decided that I needed to go back to Daniel and I’s apartment and grab some items. I needed to get some more clothing, my wallet, and a few mementos that I could not live without. Upon telling Mark this, he became angry but then said he would go with me and protect me as needed.

                So we left Mark’s apartment and made the way back to my own. I felt like I was a prisoner walking to the electric chair. I just felt so weighted down at the thought that Daniel could still be there. That he could’ve made me think that he left to go to work and he didn’t. I couldn’t shake the feeling.

                When we stood in front of my door, I took a few deep breaths. My chest hurt and arms felt limp as I reached out and opened the door. I let the door swing open before walking inside. When I didn’t hear movement, I proceeded inside. Doing a look around, I noticed that Daniel was indeed not home. I breathed a sigh of relief, “Okay, he’s not here. Let me grab a few things and then we can go.”

                I moved inside, grabbing little things as I went. Getting into our bedroom, I walked into the closet and pulled out my suitcase that I kept hidden away. I brushed the dust off from it and opened it up. Wade had suggested that I kept a suitcase prepacked in-case I needed to make a run for it so I followed his instructions and did just that. Inside I already had some shirts and pants packed. There were a few pairs of underwear, a couple things of deodorant, a toothbrush and toothpaste that haven’t been opened, a journal so I could record my thoughts as I went, a map of the continental United States, a paper I filled out of all major routes, a list of possible cities I’d want to go to, and a spare phone charger. I quickly packed away my laptop and some other important necessities and zipped the suitcase back up.

                Dragging the heavy bag out of the room, I saw Mark standing in the doorway of the apartment with his back turned to me. He was keeping his eye out in the hallway for Daniel. I brushed behind him and grabbed my wallet and car keys from the bowl that Daniel and I kept them in. I opened my wallet and noticed that everything was still in place. Not that Daniel would steal anything of mine—I had far less than him.

                “Okay,” I told Mark as I looked around the sad apartment one last time, “I’m ready to go.”

                He turned around and looked at me, “You sure?”

                I showed him the suitcase and he laughed, “Only you, Jack, would pack a suitcase when running away from a guy.”

                “Well, it’s the easiest way to pack up my belongings.”

                As we walked out of my apartment, I fought an inner battle within myself. I should probably tell Mark that I won’t be returning back to his apartment and instead, I’m heading to my car, going to the nearest ATM, withdrawing all the cash I have and then leaving the state. But I didn’t want him to panic.

                But he should know my plans.

                “Um…Mark,” I said quietly as I shut the door, “I’ll be leaving now.”

                “Leaving where?” He asked with a grimace.

                “I don’t know where, but I’m leaving.”

                Mark grabbed my arm in a forceful manner, “You can’t just leave, Jack.” He said with an angry tone, “What are you thinking?”

                “I’m thinking that if I leave, then Daniel will never find me. So, I’m leaving, Mark, and I don’t know when I’ll be back here.”

                “You’re not going.” Mark said suddenly, “You’re not leaving.”

                “Who are you to say that I can’t go?” I asked forcefully, pulling my arm from his grasp.

                “Because if you go, I’m going with you.”

                I looked at him shockingly. How could Mark leave with me? He didn’t even know my full intentions. I knew he had a steady job working for an Engineering company. I also knew that he had a hell of a lot more friends than I had and he couldn’t just leave.

                “No, Mark, I need to go alone.”

                Mark shook his head and threw his hands up in defeat.

                He looked at me like I just killed his puppy and slowly turned, “Okay, fine,” He whispered, “Goodbye Jack.”

                I only stared at him for a few moments and then replied, “Goodbye Mark.”

                Turning down the hall, my body felt heavy and my eyes were watering. I felt horrible about leaving Mark behind. But if I wanted this to work, I needed to go alone. I made it to the stairway and slowly made my way down, careful of my heavy suitcase. Getting onto the main floor, I excited the apartment building, threw my hood up, and walked to my car that was parked so carefully there. Using my keys, I unlocked the doors and popped the trunk. I threw the suitcase into the truck, opening it up and pulling out the map and papers.

                I walked around to the driver’s side and got in. I reached down for my sunglasses and carefully put them over my swollen eye and my aching nose. I started the car and threw it into gear. I put my foot onto the gas when I heard pounding on my back door. I gasped, slamming on the break. I turned around to find Mark, out of breath, with a suitcase in his own hand. He opened the back door and threw the suitcase in. He invited himself into the passenger side and when I looked over at his breathless self, he looked at me and smiled, “You’re not going to be in this alone, Jack.”  

                I had no idea where we were heading but I was excited to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the second chapter of Off-Grid! I haven't been able to stop writing this since i started which is a really good thing because i can get a lot done in a short amount of time. But either way, i'll get it out regularly! I was honestly so excited and happy to see that the first chapter got over 50 hits because i was beyond nervous to post it! Thanks so much!


	3. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark begin the first route of the journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad summary for the chapter, I'm not good at summarizing works. But, here's the next chapter. I'm actually ahead in chapters but I don't want to post them too close together. So, i'm basically posting them when I get a five minute break. This is the third chapter but I'm up to 5 and going. Also, this chapter has a paragraph that may get pretty heavy but it was raw emotion being written after my own experiences. Anyway, enough rambling, enjoy the chapter :)

The silence that filed into the car with Mark was breath taking. He sat there, staring out the window not saying a word. For a while, I kept thinking to myself that he didn’t want to be here and he wanted to go back. I was waiting for him to yell for me to pull the car over so he could get out and go back, but he never did.

                An hour into the trip, the silence broke when I heard ruffling next to me. Mark was messing with the map that I had thrown on the seat and was opening it up. I had nothing marked on it, I actually stopped at a gas station on my way home from shopping one day and grabbed it. I hid it in my car until I bought my suitcase.

                I guess people would ask why I wouldn’t have left sooner when I had everything prepared; but I’m here to say that I couldn’t leave. When someone has that much of a hold on you, you begin to hesitate. You think, “Yes, I’m going to leave tomorrow.” And then tomorrow turns into a week, then a month, and soon enough, you’re in my position. You’re beat, hit, thrown, and that is when you need to find a way out.

                That is why I decided my way out had to be today. You can’t ever have a set day on leaving because you never will. You just have to pick up and leave one day.

                Turning to Mark for a second, I saw him trace his finger along the map and look up occasionally to see route names. I averted my attention back to the road and saw out of the bottom of my eye that my gas light had popped on. I groaned.

                “I need to stop for gas, do you mind if we stop?”

                Mark turned to me and shook his head, “If you need gas, why would I care if we stopped?”

                “Because you’re on this road trip with me and I kind of want to make sure that you’re okay with where I stop.”

                “Jack, if you need gas, we can stop and get gas.”

I sighed and signaled to pull off into the nearest gas station.

                Pulling up to the pump, I started to get out, not even thinking.

                “Maybe I should pump gas.”

                I looked over at him and he pointed to my eye and nose. I had completely forgotten that I was bruised. I would look pretty suspicious if others saw me and I couldn’t possibly make up an excuse for this. Looking at the pump, I noticed that in brought red letters, CASH ONLY ON ALL PUMPS, was written. Awesome, just fucking peachy. I had ten dollars in my wallet and the rest on my card. This was not going to help.

“Shit, I’ll need to find an ATM.”

“Want me to go?”

I shook my head.

                Walking away from the pump, feeling my pockets to make sure my wallet was still in them, I searched the outside of the small gas station for an ATM. Not seeing one or even a sign for one, I walked to the lady at the register and asked her. She told me that they didn’t have an ATM but if I bought something, they can give money back.

                Walking around the store, I looked around with the full intention of only buying a drink, but then something caught my eye. Make-up. Cheap. Gas station. Make-up. My life saver. I looked at the different things they had, lipstick, eye-shadow, something called foundation. I picked up some powder looking thing, some of that foundation that looked ghostly white but would match my own complexion. I could use this to cover the bruising and hide under the radar. Perfect.

                Looking down at the items in my arms, I threw them on the counter and the cashier gave me a nasty look. Without thinking, I said, “My girlfriend is in the car and make-up makes her happy.”

                She gave me a ‘sure thing’ look and scanned them. She punched a few things in and looked at me, “How much money would you like to withdraw?”

                “How much are you able to withdraw at a time?” I asked probably rather suspiciously.

She cocked an eyebrow up, “one hundred.”

“Okay, that.” I said handing her my credit card. I only had a little over two hundred saved up but maybe with the help of Mark, I could manage to make that stay.

She handed me five twenty dollar bills and a receipt. She bagged up the make-up and told me to have a nice day. I walked out of the store and saw Mark leaning against the side of the car with the gas cap open and ready. I handed him a twenty and he pressed some buttons on the pump and inserted the bill.

“Do you mind if you take over driving for a few?” I asked.

He looked up at me and shook his head, “No, I’ll can drive. Just tell me where we’re going.”

I got into the passenger side and put the visor down to show the mirror. Pulling the make-up out of the bag, I opened the foundation first and went to squeeze some in my hand when Mark knocked on my window. I jumped and looked at him, “I’m done pumping the gas but I need to run in and get the change. I’ll be right back.”

I nodded my head and then went back to what I was doing. Never having worn make-up in my life or grew up around people who had, I had no clue what I was doing. I took my sunglasses off and winced at the sight of my bruised eye and nose. My eye wasn’t necessarily swollen, just bruised and bloodshot. As long as I could hide the bruising, I could just say I was high for the redness.

Mark jumped into the driver side and fired up the car, adjusting the seat. He went to put my car into drive when he looked over at me and contorted his face, “What are you doing?”

Being in the middle of pumping this mysterious ‘foundation’ in my hand at that exact moment must have been a confusing thing to see if you were in Mark’s perspective. I looked up at him and debated whether to tell him what I was doing. He would see anyway but for some reason, I didn’t want to tell him.

But, I did.

“I’m covering my bruises…”

“Jack, what the fuck!”

“Mark, please,” I said looking at him, “Understand my side. I have to look decent to make it. If I look like I was a punching bag, people will assume I was and then my cover will be blown. It’s only until the bruising goes down.”

“You know I don’t agree with this.” He said silently.

He drove away from the pump and for the long while, he never said anything.

                While applying the damp, thick, paste onto my skin, I thought about Mark’s actions since we started our drive. He was so keen on going with me and joining me that he packed up his own things and got in my car. But he’s been nothing but silent since then and he’s acting weird. I don’t get it. I don’t understand what could’ve happened. Mark has always been supportive of me and this isn’t normal.

                Adjusting the paste and putting on this ‘finishing powder’, I took a good look at my face. I didn’t look healthy but it was certainly better. The make-up matched my skin pretty well and blended well. I put the visor up and reached for the map that was laying at my feet. I opened it up and looked at where we were.

                Following the signs, it said we were 130 miles from Las Vegas. So we were going east out of California. That was a start. Now, wherever we end up is a different story. I don’t plan on staying in Las Vegas, or any major city.

                Thinking about it actually, I needed to post something on social media. My fans would want to know what happened to me. Behind Daniel’s back, I made YouTube videos and was pretty well known. Mark knew of my side pastime and encouraged me. I didn’t make money from it, but it passed the time well. I also didn’t have that much of a set-up, so I would go over to Wade’s once a week and use his. Speaking of which, I’ll have to make sure that I tell him what happened. He’ll be so grateful that I got out of the situation, him and Molly would both be.

                I hadn’t been able to post a video lately, mostly because I was busy keeping Daniel happy. Plus, if my fans saw my bruises, there would be too many questions and so little answers. Too much speculation. I couldn’t deal with that.

                I picked up my cell phone from the cup holder and logged onto my Twitter account quickly. I noticed that the last thing I posted was a week ago and it was how I was going to see the new Deadpool movie that was out. It had been a week already since it was posted…I tried posting something at least once day to let my fans know I was there. Now that it’s been this long, speculation was rising and fans were getting worried. My fans knew that I was dating a guy named Daniel, I even showed a picture of him and me together during a Draw My Life video. That’s all they knew of him though. I didn’t want them to find out too much information and give away my ‘second life’.

                That being said, I typed one simple tweet _I’ll see you all later, Jack._

                I logged off and deleted twitter from my phone and sat back in my seat. Seeing Mark so concentrated on driving, I looked at him and said a few words, “Keep driving on this route.”

                I laid my head back on the seat and looked out the window, letting my mind wander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's honestly still so shocking to me that I'm actually getting hits on my story! It brightens my day so much! My school went back from it's break a few days ago and I'm already being bombarded with homework so my writing may end up stalling. I'm halfway through the fifth chapter (I'll post the fourth probably Friday) and i'm already hitting some snags but I'll get through it. Thanks to everyone again that have read :) It means a lot.


	4. Making A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark decide to stop from their driving for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! Over 100 hits! Ahhh! Thanks so much! I honestly was not expecting to get a lot of hits so this makes me happy. This is more or less a "filler" chapter. More of the dramatic action will happen in chapter 5. And also, I tweaked with the information about their family life because obviously, I cannot make it accurate if I want the story to work. But, i tried to still keep in the basics. Hopefully that doesn't upset anyone. Nonetheless, enjoy! :)

                We stopped for food somewhere on the interstate. It was some off the wall fast food place but it served its purpose. For the first time since we left the gas station three hours before, Mark spoke to me, “Jack, I’m sorry for saying what I did earlier when you put on the make-up. I was out of line to try and tell you want to do.”

                I shrugged my shoulders, “I can see where you were coming from but I can’t go out in public with a black eye.”

                He nodded his hand, “Let’s go eat.”

                We walked inside this small little food place and noticed it was quite full with people. That had to be a good sign. We walked up to the counter and Mark ordered a simple hamburger and a drink. I waited for Mark to get out his money and pay for his own when he nudged me in front of him, “Food will be on me if gas is on you.”

                I was going to protest his words until I analyzed them and realized that that was a good idea. I could handle something like that. It seemed fair. I ordered the same as him and we waited patiently for it to be done.

                I picked a table to sit at and sat there silently as Mark grabbed the food. Feeling my phone go off, I looked down and saw multiple texts from Daniel popping up. They started with, _where the hell did you go >? _And slowly rose in height until the peak text was _I swear to god that if you left with that Mark I’ll kill your ass._

                I swallowed hard and shut my phone off, deciding that it was a good time to be off from it for a while. Mark came over to the table, carrying a tray of food and set it on the table. As soon as he sat down and began un-bagging our items, a little boy came over to the table. He had to be no older than nine.

                “Are you JackSepticEye?” He asked in a sheepish voice.

                I looked down at him with a giant grin and nodded, “Yes, I am. Are you a fan?”

                He nodded, holding out a napkin and a pen. He wanted my autograph and that made me so happy. This had never happened before. I asked him his named and he told me Ben so I sighed the note to Ben and signed my name.

                His mother came over and asked if we could get a photo and at first, I was going to refuse but seeing how happy the little boy was to meet me, I couldn’t help but agree. I took the photo with the boy, giving a thumbs up and a giant smile. The boy’s mother thanked me for taking the time to take a picture with her son and I thanked her for allowing him to watch me.

                Before leaving, he pointed to Mark, who was silently eating his food, and whispered, “Is that Daniel?”

                I shook my head, nearly cringing at the sound of Daniel’s name, “No, buddy, this is my friend Mark.”

                Mark looked up and smirked as he waved at him. The little boy mouthed ‘oh’ and then ran away to his families table across the dining room. Mark burst out laughing and I turned around to face him, “What are you laughing at?”

                “Nothing, nothing,” He said in between laughs, “Just that I’ve never seen that happen before and for some reason, it was epically amusing.”

                I nudged his arm and unbagged my food, reveling in the fact that I was so hungry. I hadn’t ate since last night and hadn’t realized how hungry I was until now. I wonder if Mark had ate while I was asleep or he just planned on us eating tonight? Either way, I was happy to be eating now.

                We finished out food quickly so we would still have time to find a vacant hotel. It was going for 8:00pm and we didn’t want to wait any longer to get a hotel. I asked Mark if he was okay with paying for this one if I caught the next hotel and he said he didn’t mind as long as he had a bed to sleep in tonight and not a car.

                We drove for a few more hours after eating. I took over driving again as Mark said he was exhausted from not sleeping at all last night looking at the same image of the road. We found an exit that road that it had multiple hotels and we pulled off onto it. Looking like it was in a good section, we pulled into the first hotel we saw and prayed it wasn’t bug infested.

                Mark walked in to ask if there was a room vacant and booked us a room overnight. When he came back out to get me, I grabbed our suitcases and headed inside. He told us where our room was. We rode the elevator up to the eighth floor, where he had said, and walked to room 810.

                Mark opened the door and we walked inside to two double beds, a decent TV, and a bathroom. Mark threw his suitcase on the bed and fall flat on his stomach, sprawled over the comforter, “This is heaven.”

                “We’ve been in a car for like four hours.” I said with a laugh.

                “Eh, a bed is a bed. A car is a car. You can’t get comfy in a car.”

                I laughed at him and sat down on my own bed. The bed was hard and didn’t feel right but whatever, anything beat being back home in my apartment. It read that it was almost eleven and when I looked at the address of the hotel, I realized that we had crossed into Nevada. The relief that over powered me made me ecstatic. I was one state line away from Daniel. I sat back on the bed and smiled at the ceiling.

                I heard Mark get up and walk around to the bathroom and I waited for him to get out so I could go in and shower. I needed to get the make-up off from one and I needed to shower for the fact that it had been clearly a few days and no one would appreciate that.

                I heard the shower running and took this time to get out my map again and look it over. I took one of the hotel pens and circled about where we were. It wasn’t an exact location but it gave me a good idea. We had just passed into the Nevada border. We were close to Las Vegas and could be there tomorrow if we wanted to stop. Maybe I’ll get Mark to agree to stop there for a few hours to relieve stress. I’d never been and I think it’d be fun.

                I traced the pen along the route that we had taken and I decided that we should start heading part way south. Going straight east might be boring and maybe we’d like to see some sights along the way. I didn’t even know where I wanted to end up. Maybe New York City. Maybe Maine. Maybe we’ll head south to Miami. I don’t know. I just wanted to be as far away from California possible.

                My family moved to the United States when I was ten from Northern Ireland. It was just parents and me and my older brothers. But my brothers were way older than me and took it easier than I did. My parent’s decided that instead of having me try and attend public school in the America’s that is significantly different from Ireland, they would homeschool me. That lasted for less than a month when my dad and mom both got naturalized along with my siblings and I and they were able to acquire full time jobs. Then they started to send me to the local public school. That’s how I met Mark. Turns out he lived right down the street from me and he was new to the area too. His family was from Cincinnati and he moved away with his mom when his parent’s divorced. We connected really fast by our love of video games. By high school, we were hanging out all the time. I would stay the night at his house and he would stay the night at mine. My parents were anything but shocked when they learned that we were going to the same college.

                Mark and I separated slightly when we were in college because he was going for engineering and I was going for hospitality and hotel management—two totally different subjects. We didn’t have any classes together, we didn’t even room together because the college wouldn’t allow us to because his major and mine were separated into different dorm halls. . He roomed with Wade and we all became mutual friends. I roomed with a guy named Bob but we didn’t really connect. I came out while I was in college and I thought I’d push him away but I didn’t. He actually stuck by me more and protected me.

                Same like with what he was doing now.

                I hadn’t even realized how deep in thought I was until Mark walked out in just a towel, carrying his clothes in his hands. If I had no self-control, I would’ve felt my jaw drop to my chest. I hadn’t seen Mark quite like this since we were in our teens swimming in his families pool. He was chiseled. His arms were strong and his body was like a washboard. I couldn’t believe it.

                “You can stop staring, Jack.” Mark said with a laugh, “It’s nothing you haven’t seen.”

                I blushed and got up from the bed, muttering how I was going to take a shower. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Staring at Mark’s body did something for me, something that Daniel had never done before. But Mark was my best friend and there was no reason for me to feel anything. We were just friends on a road trip. That was all. Mark would probably fly back to his apartment once this was all done.

                I stripped my clothing off, turned on the shower and got in, letting the water wash everything away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, I'll be working on a chapter and then posting, I honestly doubt that I will have time to get this far ahead again. That being said, I'll try my best to not make you guys wait for weeks or days even for a chapter to be released. My goal is to get a chapter done, post it, and then immediately begin the next for that within the next few days following, I can get it edited and ready.  
> Thanks again to all that have read it! Kudos and comments are really appreciated. See you soon :)


	5. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark's first nights in the hotel. *I'm really horrible at these summaries, i'm so sorry*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up getting this chapter done pretty fast and not gonna lie, I hated writing this chapter. I don't even know why but it dragged for me so badly and I have no idea if it shows. I hope it doesn't. I kept adding things, deleting things, and just changing the overall view. I actually got so frustrated writing this chapter that i went ahead and wrote a future chapter that'll be added later and that one will be amazing! But you'll have to wait ;) Let know how this chapter was in the comments. Any kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks again for reading :)

I had a lot of time to think while I was in the shower. The first moments involved me just standing and letting the warm water run over my skin. I could see the water run a yellow color momentarily as the make-up I had so carefully applied earlier was being washed it. And in that small fraction of time, I understood why some girls relied on make-up as their self-confidence. In the past few hours that I have worn this cover, I didn’t feel like a punching bag anymore. It was almost as if it was blocking that memory from my mind so I wouldn’t think about it every time I looked in the mirror or how I wouldn’t have to be worried about it as I went into public places. It was a great feeling.

                I quickly washed my hair and rinsed over my body with the little bit of body wash Mark had left me and proceeded to stand under the water again. That warm water was comforting and felt like a shield.

                But now, I had time to really decide where to end up. This honestly sound like I am just standing here and saying, “Hey, I think I want to be in Chicago.” But honestly, it isn’t that easy and it never will be. I have to think financially, what I will be able to afford. Where it was big enough to get a good paying job but small enough where I could make a good life in solitude. A place where Daniel would never think twice about. This was going to be tough.

                Before getting too deep in thought, I shut the water off and got out. The cool air that immediately hit my skin set goosebumps trailing my spine. I quickly grabbed the towel that was hanging on the rack and rapped it around me, trying to warm up my body. I grabbed my clothes and opened the door.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I heard Mark on the phone. Not meaning to ease drop, but not being able to help it, I overheard him.

                “I don’t know, just go to my apartment and empty it.”

                “No…I don’t know, not for a while.”

                “No, Jack isn’t with me, I don’t know where he is.”

                “I needed a break.”

                “No, I haven’t told my boss yet.”

                “I’m calling tomorrow, what does it matter? Just go to my apartment and empty it. Leave the bed but take the sheets. Take all of my clothing and personal belongings. You and Molly can have them.”

                “Yes, I’m sure. I’ll talk to you later.”

                “Yup, bye.”

                Walking out of the bathroom, I ruffled my hair with an extra towel and acted like I hadn’t just stood there and heard all that was said. He looked up at me as he sat cross-legged on his bed in just a pair of boxer shorts.

                “I was looking at your map.” He said grabbing my map from my bed. He smoothed out the folds and laid it on his bed. I walked over to it and looked at it from over his shoulder, “So, I saw you circle here, so I’m assuming this is where we are. Now, you need to tell me where you want to—“

                “I don’t know where I want to be.”

                He looked over at me and his eyes squinted, “What do you mean?”

                “I was just going to drive and wherever I felt comfortable was where I was going to stay…”

                “Jack…”

                “Bear with me!” I pleaded, “I didn’t have a set place in mind in case Daniel somehow found my map and suitcase and knew where I was. If I had decided on a city, he would be able to locate me. That’s why I never picked one. I don’t care where I end up as long as I’m away from him.” I sighed and sat down next to him on the bed, “I planned on milking out this trip as long as I could allow before I needed to stop. I never intended in even stay at hotels, I was honestly just going to pull over at truck stops and sleep in the back of my car.”

                Mark sat there in silence as he processed my words. In my head, I could feel the guilt start to set in at how my words actually sounded. How would I have felt if I was on the other end? I had no set plans, I had not set idea where I wanted to be. I just knew I wanted out and that’s how that was going to go.

                “So, you have no idea?” I shook my head.

                Mark grabbed a pen and using his teeth, uncapped it. He started to draw on the map like it was a blueprint. He marked little x’s here and little circles there. He drew lines connected roads and cities and he made little marks all over the surface. After he looked satisfied at it, he put the pen down and pointed at it, “Here are some major cities and landmarks that we could see. We can definitely milk the trip for a long time if that is what you want. I always wanted to do a road trip and see little things here and there so this is perfect time! I figured that we can pass by Las Vegas tomorrow, we’ll be there in no time, gamble a little and maybe even go out for a few drinks. Then I thought we could start heading northbound and up into Montana. Or, better yet, we can head south into Arizona and see the Grand Canyon. All of these are good ideas.”

                Being blown away by all that he had just said, I could only smile and nod. Being nervous at the fact that he wouldn’t understand my way of mind made me really anxious. Knowing that he is really going along with this all is mind-boggling! Mark was the perfect road trip partner!

                He continued for a moment longer with his plans and we decided that we’d go South into Texas and drive East until we hit Florida. Then we thought we’d spend a few days in Orlando, visit the theme parks there, and head north. We would hit up the beaches and work our way north until we reach New York City. Once we reach New York City, we’ll stay for a few days and from there, backtrack to Tennessee and Kentucky. After that, we’ll decide where we want to be. Or, where I want to be. I still had no clue if Mark would stay with me or go back.

                It was really seeming like he wasn’t with the way he talked to Wade.

                It took us a few hours to mark places on our map, look up some cool landmarks on Mark’s laptop and write up a list of all the routes we’d need to take in order to achieve our goal.

                While Mark was picking up the map and his laptop, I rested my head against the pillow on his bed. I shut my eyes for a moment and soon, found myself sound asleep: not even the least bit aware that I was still very much in a towel and I was on Mark’s claimed bed.

***

                I woke up in the middle of the night with a sheen of sweat over my brow.

                The nightmare that had entered my mind was unbelievable.

                _Daniel and I were back in our apartment. I was sitting on the couch with him next to me. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts: his normal attire. He reached his arm around me and leaned in, kissing me on the cheek. I recoiled and scooted away from him. His arms grabbed me and I was shoved onto the floor of our living room. His towering form was hovering over. He grabbed my shirt and I tried telling him to stop. But he didn’t. He wouldn’t. His eyes were so cold and emotionless. He looked like a monster from a movie. He ripped my shirt at the neck. I grabbed his hands to push him away but he wouldn’t budge. Then his hands found my neck and squeezed. My breathing became shallow and as I looked into his dark brown eyes, I realized they were not his eyes at all. Black hair fell over his face and his body had morphed into someone else. As my vision blacked and I felt my world slip away, I got a glimpse at Daniel’s face…but it wasn’t Daniel. It was Mark who had his hands clasped onto my throat._

                My neck physically hurt and my throat felt bruised but I knew it was all in my mind. Feeling a strange source of heat next to my own, I looked over and saw Mark’s face, so harmless, looking at me in a protective scowl. My immediate reaction was to bolt up and run off after my dream but there was something so soothing about Mark that I couldn’t. He reached his hand out and wiped the sweat off from my forehead, “Hey, don’t freak out at me, but you feel asleep and were thrashing around. I figured that sleeping next to you might calm you down and I was right. You were sleeping so soundly and peacefully and then you started screaming. I’ve never heard you scream like that before, Jack. I woke up mere minutes before you.”

                I didn’t say anything to him. My head was feeling conflicted. Part of me loved how Mark was willing to protect me and make sure I was okay but another part of me wasn’t. I didn’t need protecting: a nightmare is a nightmare and many people have them.

                I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up slowly, no longer feeling fabric around my waist. A cool breeze was hitting flesh and I gasped, covering myself the best I could. I ran over to my suitcase, Mark laughing hysterically in the background, and dug out a pair of boxers. Slipping them on, I turned back to face a red faced Mark who was laughing so hard, he couldn’t breathe.

                “Oh my god, you child.” I huffed moving to my own bed. I threw the covers open and got inside the blankets. I snuggled myself down in the soft cloth before I heard gasping and Mark finally catching his breath.

                “Oh, come on, Jack! I’m a guy, you’re a guy. Everything is the same. Who cares if I saw your penis?”

                “Don’t start with—“

                “Jack, don’t be a sourpuss.”

                “I’m going back to sleep.”

                Mark started laughing again but it soon became a distant sound.

                I fell into blackness and for once in a long time, I didn’t dream for the rest of the night….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed tonight that my hits on this story have literally doubled and gahh! That's amazing! Oh my gosh! I'm putting so much work into this and this is honestly making me so happy! Hopefully, I only increase from here :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past wounds become open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note that I'm no longer posting chapter titles with these chapters, i cannot come up with ones that are good enough. Anyway, chapter six! Enjoy :)

Mark and I woke up early the next morning.

                Wasn’t by choice.

The dawn sun shone through the picture window that our hotel encased. I woke up to the light blinding my eyes. Soon after, Mark tossed in his own bed and groaned at the light. Turning to face Mark’s bed, I caught a glimpse of the alarm clock and looked at the time 6:15am. Okay, great. I wasn’t used to waking up this early. Ever. And by the sounds of it, Mark wasn’t either.

                I wanted so desperately to go back into the empty sleep that I was already in—the one where I could just sleep and not worry about a nightmare. But there was no way I could with this light coming in. I was already feeling my body wake up.

                Mark was the first to get up out of us both. He stood up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom, muttering something under his breath. He was in a tank top and boxer shorts, something I never noticed last night with our little…incident. I say incident because I didn’t ask for Mark to sleep next to me and I didn’t know he was going to sleep next me and it’s not like he would’ve taken advantage of me but still. It’s the thought of it.

                I got up, from my own bed and made my way over to my suitcase. I opened up the compartment and pulled out my blue sweatshirt that I wore yesterday and a pair of jeans. I quickly dressed and got ready, pulling the map out once I was done. Grabbing my phone from the bedside table, I turned it on. I checked over the messages that were sent to me. Apparently, Daniel texted my family and they’re all worried sick. My brothers were panicking and I had many missed phone calls from my parent’s. But I couldn’t risk contacting them now. They’ll ask too many questions that I can’t afford to answer.

                It’s not that I wouldn’t ever tell them, I just can’t right now. I’m sure they won’t be happy when I discuss this to them but I had to do what I had to do.

                Mark came back out a few moments later now wearing a pair of gym shorts over his boxers and announced that he was going downstairs to look for some coffee. I told him to bring me back some if he could. He just waved me off and walked out of the door.

                Note taken: don’t talk with Mark until he has his coffee.

                I moved myself back onto my bed and spread out the map once again, eyeing the work that Mark and I had done last night. I was beginning to see this as a road-trip instead of an escape. It was a much better mindset to have.

                Walking back to the bathroom, I took note to look at my face in the mirror. The swelling around my eye was nearly gone but the bruise was still very much prominent. I instinctively reached up and touched my tender nose. I winced and cried out at the pain. There was no doubt that I had broken it. I was even getting a small bump on the top from where it was beginning to heal. I just hoped that this would clear up fast.

                Touching around my eye, I felt the tenderness of my flesh.

                This was a battle wound. My battle wounds. And I would be damned if I let Daniel win with these battle wounds.

                Unaware of how much time I had spent looking in the mirror, I realized that this is the perfect chance of mine to apply the cover-up. I rushed back to my suitcase and dug through it for the gas-station bag. Throwing clothes and other belongings across the room, it became pretty apparent that the bag was not to be seen. The bag was not here. We had left the bag in my car. Awesome. Just fucking peachy.

                The door opened to our room and Mark walked in holding two coffees, “I remember from college that you liked it black so that’s what I—“

                “I left something in the car.” I said interrupting him.

                He set down the coffee on the TV stand and fished out some creamer and sugar packets from his pocket, setting them next to the Styrofoam cups, “What did we leave in the car?”

                “My cover-up. I can’t exit the room with a black eye.”

                “It’s not even that noticeable anymore.” Mark said opening the lid of his coffee and pouring in a sugar packet, “I wouldn’t worry about. Someone asks, just ignore them. It’s no one’s business but your own.”

                I shrugged in defeat and got up from the floor, picking up my clothing and folding it to fit back into my suitcase. It honestly felt like my only hope for a shield was just shattered.

                Mark must’ve saw my face because he offered to go outside and grab the bag from the car. Without hesitation, I threw him my car keys so he could go and get them.

                I shouldn’t have to feel like I have to rely on make-up, but as of right now, I did.

                As Mark left the room, I began getting all of my belongings situated. Then I sat on my bed, patiently waiting for him to come back.

 Honestly, I probably looked like a lonely housewife waiting for their husband to return from War.

                ***

                We left our hotel around 7:00am. We didn’t want to get to Las Vegas too early on but we also knew that we wouldn’t be spending the night here either. We’d stay for a few hours and then be on our way.

                As we were an hour or so from the city, Mark started to turn our conversation in a serious matter. We had went from having a normal conversation about how excited we were for Vegas since I had never been and Mark hasn’t gone in a few years to then having Mark begin talking about Tiffany, his ex. Apparently she lived in Las Vegas now and that’s what made him go out here when he had.

                “Yeah, she wanted so badly to move out here and become a manager at a casino. That was like her dream. So when she moved away, I wasn’t totally crushed. I knew she wanted to follow her dream. At first, I wasn’t going to follow her and worry about her. Yeah, we were still together but you know how long distance relationships go.”

                “So what happened?” I asked, not ever hearing the full story about her. I just remember getting a text from him one day saying that he needed someone to have a few drinks with to get his mind off from his break up. He followed that but saying he and Tiffany had broken up. Of course I jumped on the chance but Daniel also decided to come with. Mark didn’t discuss much about Tiffany that night…

                “Well, she found a perfect way to get to where she wanted to be.” He said grasping the steering wheel tighter, his flesh turning white, “She found out that sleeping up the corporate ladder was an easy way to become a manager for a casino. So, six months after she moved out here, she called me to come to Las Vegas, so I did. I met her at her house and she talked about what happened and how she was falling in love with someone else—her married boss. I figured that was time to let her go and she agreed. I had so much hurt and anger that I honestly felt numb about it for a while. I only stayed around the city for the rest of the day and into the night. Not totally ashamed to say I went to a few suggestive clubs but I just tried to get my mind off from her. I returned home the next morning and that night I remember texting you.”

                Hearing the emotion that Mark had in his voice clearly showed how he had feelings for her that went beyond a simple relationship that lasted past college. He loved her. I was jealous actually. Mark was such an amazing guy and I know from personal experience that Mark treated her like a princess and gave her anything she asked. I wanted that. I wanted to have someone treat me like a prince. Like how Daniel was in the beginning.

                “Mark,” I suddenly said, “Daniel was never this bad.”

                Mark looked at me quickly and refocused on the road, “Come again?”

                “When Daniel and I started dating, you never saw this side, but he treated me like I was the most important person in his world. He gave me everything I could’ve wanted. Like, I can’t even begin to explain it but he was a dream for me. I was a lonely, nerdy, geeky, video game player and here comes Daniel who is modelesque with a football background behind him and a member of the biggest frat house on campus and it was unreal.”

                “But he was an asshole. That was a façade.”

                “Well, yes, I think that’s pretty much established now.” I said in an angry tone, “But the night that you introduced me to him…he took advantage of me. At the time, I didn’t see it as this but over the past few months, I realized that’s what he had done.” I paused for a moment, “I lost my virginity in Daniel’s frathouse bedroom that night we had met at his party.”

                I could feel the anger simmer out of Mark’s head, “And I was stupid to let it happen. He asked me to go upstairs with him because he was bringing down more drinks and he wouldn’t have enough arms. I agreed to go with him so we walked upstairs together. Well, he took me in his room and I thought it was odd that he would’ve been hiding alcohol in his room. He obviously wasn’t. Soon, he was feeling me up and whispering things in my ear about how he’s saw me all over campus and has always liked me and that he was always so happy to hear you mention to me. I know now it was total bullshit but at the time, it was reasonable. So, when he convinced me to sleep with him, I obliged. About a month later, we were together and you know the rest.”

                “Did he rape you?” Mark asked heavily.

                I felt my eyes widen, “No, god no! I was more than willing to comply.”

                “I shouldn’t have ever introduced you to Daniel that night. There are days when I would sit in my apartment and think about how you would’ve been if I never brought you along to that party. I was stupid to bring you with me because look what’s happened to you since.”

                “But Mark, it’s not like that!” I exclaimed, “I wanted to be with Daniel. When you find the person that you believe you love, you don’t want to let that person go. You don’t want to watch them walk away from you. I did so much for Daniel and in return, he beat me. I love him and I will never stop loving him. I just don’t deserve to be treated like that anymore. I don’t deserve to be a punching bag and a blow up doll to Daniel because that’s all he wanted me for. After every fight, Daniel would drag me into our bedroom to make up and you know how shitty it feels to have bruises and aches and still have to obey sexual orders? It’s pretty shitty.”

                “Why are we even having this discussion now?” Mark said softly, “You’re escaping from him and I’m helping you. We shouldn’t be talking about Daniel.”

                “I only brought up Daniel because you brought up Tiffany. I thought that since we were friends, we could talk about relationship issues because, once again, you brought up the topic first.”

                “I only brought up Tiffany because we are close to Las Vegas and it brought up memories.”

                “Okay, fair enough.”

                “Let’s not discuss this anymore. We’re going to Vegas and we’re going to enjoy ourselves.”

                “Fine.” I said crossing my arms over my chest.

                Maybe this was going to be a longer trip than expected….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting over two hundred hits is so amazing to me! I'm so happy! Thanks to everyone who is sticking around to read this and to who have left comments and kudos, it's really appreciated! I hope you're all still enjoying the story. I'm putting a lot of work into it so any feedback will make me happy. Once again, thanks so much and don't be hesitant to leave a comment or a kudos :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you read this story in full, you might realize that this chapter was never posted and now it was. Mostly, that was my fault. I had this set up as a draft to post later and completely forgot to post it before the next one! Sorry for the confusion!   
> *Disclaimer-i've never been to Las Vegas, i was just going off from what i imagined it to be and from seeing youtuber vlogs, sorry to anyone who has been and this is unaccurately done*

I cannot even begin to describe how amazing the Vegas strip looked when you were arriving to it. The big buildings, the many lights, the casinos with overpowering signs of neon. It was all the sight from a movie.

                Mark drove into the half circle of Caesar Hotel and Casino and parked the car. Completely in awe, a man walked over and opened the door. I stepped out, Mark stepping out on the other side.

                “Welcome to Caesar’s! On our behalf, we encourage that you enjoy your time here.”

                Mark thanked the man, reaching into his wallet and giving him money for the valet parking. Walking side by side, we walked through the magnificent glass doors and into the many wonders that is a Las Vegas Casino.

                They really mean it when they say time flies when you’re having fun. Because it does. It also flies when the building you’re in has no clocks and a women in a frilly feather boa, headpiece, and sequin leotard walks around in heels with a tray of tequila shots, Champagne, and cocktails constantly. You almost feel guilty to not take one.

                That being said, by that afternoon, Mark and I were both thoroughly wasted. Sitting at the slot machines, Mark and I had trouble keeping our composure. Every little thing would make us laugh so loudly that we would have tears running down our faces.

                The time went by all the same. Take a shot, go bet on the craps table, grab a glass of Champagne, and go to the slots. It went all the same. That was, until something completely unexpected occurred.

                Mark was resting his elbows on the craps table, a glass of Champagne in his hand. He was getting cocky because he was reaching his betting limit. We both were carelessly spending money. We didn’t know what we were doing. Our self-control was non-existent.

                The dealer rolled the dice and spun the wheel and Mark was watching intently, all of his money was on the line. That was when the unthinkable occurred, “Twenty one black! Congratulations, Sir.”

                I accessed the damage, thinking that Mark had lost. But then the dealer pushed the chips towards him and Mark nearly dropped his glass. There had to be at least ten thousand dollars in those chips. Without a doubt, so many people had bet.

                “Jack…Jack…”

                “Mark, we just won!” I exclaimed, grabbing him and pulling him into a hug in a drunken stupor. Without thinking, I kissed his cheek. Mark smiled and laughed, not believing what had happened. He quickly set down his glass and grabbed the chips.

                “We’re cashing these babies in!” He yelled as he made a run for the counter.

                After about an hour at the counter, a bell rang throughout the floor of the casino and the guy handed Mark a slip of paper that read, “$8,573.95”. Within moments, another guy came out of the room behind the counter holding one of those big checks that you see people get when they win a large amount of money. The amount of was written along with the name Mark Fishbach.

                I wish that you could’ve seen the way Mark looked when they took his photo. He had the biggest shit-eating grin I’ve ever seen. It made me honestly laugh. He looked adorable so happy.

                Wait, no, he was my friend, he’s not adorable. He’s Mark.

                Handing the check back to the guy, sadly he couldn’t keep it, they apparently reuse them for everyone, the guy exchanged Mark with a small check for his money. They told him he could deposit the check at the front of the casino at the counter for winnings.

                Practically running to the counter, Mark bailed through people to get there. I had trouble keeping up with him but it was fun to run to him. He quickly put the money on his credit card. Turning to me, he grabbed my shoulders and smiled, “I cannot believe I just won that much!”

                “I know! Mark, this is perfect! Our trip is going to be amazing!”

                He pulled me into a tight hug and I felt it. I felt the spark that everyone talked about when they touched someone they were meant to be with. I felt it and it was terrifying. I pulled away from him, unsure of how to feel.

                “Should we rent a room here for the night?” He asked looking at his phone, “Oh, shit, Jack, it’s eight at night.”

                My eyes widened, “We’ve been in this casino all fucking day?” I asked.

                He nodded, “Yeah, looks like it.”

                Feeling tipsy, I reluctantly agreed to spend the night in the hotel. Mark booked the hotel while I went to the valet and asked if they would be able to bring our suitcases up to our room from the car. They said they would get someone on it.

                Waiting by the counter for Mark to be done, I looked around the casino and watched the people. Oddly enough, Mark and I did not look out of place here. Most people here looked ratty, not pristine. I would’ve expected ritzy famous people walking around but that was the polar opposite. Honestly, we fit into the seen really well.

                Before I could protest, Mark grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the Casino and onto the strip, “Come on, Jack, we’re going bar hopping and the drinks are on me!”

                I never got a word in. I was just pulled into a waiting taxi and taken to the club down the road.

                I honestly believe time slipped away from us again. I meant for us to be back in our room by midnight but before I could even collect my thoughts, five bars and two clubs later, it was going for two in the morning.

                I lost Mark at one point in a drunken stupor and found him sitting on the sidewalk outside of the club, crying because he didn’t know where I was. Myself being two sheets to the wind, I had trouble picking him up and leading him to the taxi. I could barely remember my own name let alone where our hotel was but eventually, when I saw the place, I yelled for him to stop. I pulled a twenty from my wallet and handed it to the cab driver, not bothering to get change.

                Helping Mark out of the cab, he was able to regain his balance and composure for a moment. He was clearly a lightweight when it came to drinking: thank God for me being Irish and having a high tolerance.

As Mark and I got onto the elevator to head up to our room, Mark looked way past drunk. He was having trouble standing up and his speech was starting to slur. The alcohol was setting in fast: for him and I. My vision was blurring and I was having trouble controlling my walking as well.

                How we made it to the room is beyond me actually. Mostly because I don’t remember it. After the elevator and getting the room, I remember nothing. Mostly because they put complimentary champagne in the rooms and you can probably guess how that went.

                ***

                Waking up the next morning, my head pounded and my stomach hurt. I didn’t even know where I was. Turning, my elbow bumped into something and I noticed that Mark was passed out in the bed next to me. The sunlight was hurting my eyes and I could barely keep them open.

                “Oh Jesus!” I exclaimed, “What the hell happened last night?”

                Mark tossed and groaned before promptly shooting upright, “Oh my god, Jack, please tell me we didn’t…”

                Realizing that I was still fully clothed but Mark was not, I was only assume nothing happened but sleeping, “No, I don’t think anything happened.”

                “Thank god!” Mark said rubbing his eyes, “What time is it?” He turned and looked at the clock, I couldn’t see it but I took his word when he said, “Fuck, it’s two in the afternoon.”

                “We need to check out and get going.” I said struggling to get out of bed, “We’re going to be so far behind.”

                “I hear ya.” He said getting up on the other side.

                It was silent between us while we got our things ready. Neither one of us remember the events of the night before. The faintest I remembered was Mark’s big win. He remembered that too. But that was all. I don’t even remember us booking a room here.

                As we headed down to the lobby on the elevator, it was an awkward tension between us. At the little convenience store that they had placed as you left, Mark walked in and bought us each a Sprite and Gatorade to cure our hangovers. We had the car pulled over to the entrance of the hotel and I repacked the bags into the trunk of the car. I kept the map and paper out and set them on Mark’s seat. I got into the passenger side and waited for Mark.

                With no words spoken, we both burst into a fit of laughs about the night before and started our drive out of Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all comments and kudos are appreciated ;3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would it do to you if you suddenly found yourself as the center of a missing persons report when you're not really missing? What would you do to make it so the police never found you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy long chapter! Okay, this may or may not have been the funnest for me to write, mostly because one of my dreams is to actually find an abandoned old house with friends and explore it! So, this is basically me putting my dreams into story form. This chapter ended up being nearly 1,000 words longer than normal because i didn't feel like it was right to split it up into two parts. That being said, hope you enjoy! :)

The vast open roads of Nevada were nothing like I was accustomed to. California was always busy and thick with traffic. Nevada, once you got away from Las Vegas, was calm and deserted. It felt nice to not see all of the people. For a while, on the interstate, we were the only ones there. It felt really good.

                “So, where are we heading to next.” Mark asked running his finger over his map. We’d only been on the road for a few hours now but we were going a little faster than the speed limit to make up on time.

                “I don’t know.” I said concentrating on the open road, “I figured we could just drive all night tonight to make up for the fact that we lost a day and see where we end up.”

                “Okay,” Mark said folding the map, “Then just follow the interstate and watch for signs.”

                Mark had been uncomfortably silent since we got on the road. For the first hour, Mark and I tried to piece together the night following the big win. We both came to the conclusion that after Mark won the money, we decided to go bar hopping. We both drank and mingled with people around the bars and decided to head to a club. Mark drank significantly more than I and found himself sitting on the sidewalk—that much I did remember, and then we headed for the hotel. We somehow booked a room and then we passed out. Now we’re here.

                Taking note that my gas was getting near empty, I looked for a sign that said the nearest gas station. Taking that exit, I pulled off onto it and scouted one out. Gas was relatively cheap in Nevada and I was beyond grateful for that considering that I was sure as shit that I blew most of my money last night.

                Pulling up to a pump, I took note of how cheap the gas appeared to be in comparison to LA. It made me feel so much better. Then, I read the dreaded sign of, CASH ONLY, PAY INSIDE. What was up with no pumps taking cards?

                “I’ll be right back. I’ll pump gas this time.”

                Mark nodded at me and continued to look between the map and his phone.

                I walked inside the little country store that was part of this gas station. It was like an old-timey gas station that you would see in a movie. It was unreal to me.

                I walked up to the cash register and noticed that a young man was working behind it, he was watching some news broadcast on his phone. As I handed him my money and told him what pump, I overheard his phone, “ _There has been no sign of 24 year old internet personality Sean William McLoughlin, also known under his alias JackSepticEye, since he was reported a missing person yesterday. Police have been working hard around the Los Angeles area after his partner, Daniel Thompson also 24, reported him missing. Mr. Thompson said that speculation had risen when he observed how a fellow friend of Mr. McLoughlin was taking special interest in their actions. He also added that Mr. McLoughlin has not answered his cell phone in many days and had left behind all of his belongings, not something seen if he was just running off. No word yet on the persona who is that friend that Mr. Thompson keeps mentioning but as we get more information, it’ll be announced. For those of you who do not know, Mr. McLoughlin is a celebrity in the internet community with a following of over eight million. He is heavily loved and his sudden disappearance is a slap to us all. As with all missing persons, we hope that Mr. McLoughlin is safe wherever he is and can be found safely. We’ll keep you updated.”_

Oh my god, no! No! This isn’t happening.

                “Sir, are you okay?” the cashier asked, “You just turned really pale.”

                I snapped out of my trance and looked at him, “Yeah, yeah, here is twenty dollars. It should cover it.”

                “Okay, sir, have a nice day.”

                I said my goodbyes and walked out to the car. Mark, whipped his door open, “Jack!”

                “Mark, I know! I just heard!” I said panicked.

                Mark threw his hands up and screamed through gritted teeth. Thankfully, there was no one else around the gas station to hear him, “That mother fucker!” Mark said, kicking the side of the gas pump, “Ow, fuck!”

                “Let’s just pump the gas and worry about it later.” I said walking over to the pump.

                My stomach was in knots and my heart tightened. I felt my eyes well with tears and I had trouble keeping my composure. Mark stood by me and as I put the pump into my gas tank, he wrapped me in a big bear hug.

                “He’ll never let me win, Mark.” I said feeling tears start, “That bastard will never let me win!”

                “Shh, it’s okay. We’ll be okay.”                           

                “They’re going to think you’re a suspect Mark. He mentioned you. He lied about you to police. They’re going to think you took me.”

                “No, they’re not, because we’re not doing anything wrong. We’re okay.”

                I melted into him in a friendly way. The pump clicked off and I exited his embrace, missing the comforting nature that was Mark.

                I carefully pulled the pump out of the tank and put it back on the designated spot. I took notice that it only came to fifteen dollars so I asked Mark if he would be so willing to go inside and get the change for me. He agreed and headed inside.

                I got back into the driver side and couldn’t help but notice that Mark’s phone was going off. I picked it up, not meaning to intrude but being nosey, and looked at what it said:

                One text from _Wade Barns:_ Dude! What the hell! Where is Sean? It’s all over the news!

I decided to put his phone back on the seat and wait for him to come back.

                Fuck, this was going downhill very fast.

                Mark came racing out a few moments later with a plastic bag in his hand. I was really confused at what he had bought but I went with it. He swung the door open and hopped in the car, “What did you get?” He reached into the bag and pulled out two boxes. After staring at them for a moment, I realized they were hair dyes: one green and one blue.

                “Are we gonna…?”

                “Are you ready to change your appearance?” he asked, “Drive, we’ll stop somewhere else and do this.”

                I stepped on the gas and floored it out of the gas-station.

***

                To say we took a detour is an understatement. We didn’t even go back onto the interstate, we just kept traveling on the exit. We eventually went through this little town that looked heavily abandoned but until that point, it was just vast landscape. Gorgeous vast landscape, but nothing much.

                As we exited out of the town, Mark commented on how there was no one around and it looked like one of those ghost towns you see in a Western film. I didn’t comment on that because that honestly creeped me out just thinking that Jack the Ripper could be around.

                That’s when we saw an old house, just sitting there, with a for sale sign in the front. It was dark out, the time on my radio said it was close to seven. Our only since of light was the moonlight.

                “Hey, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” I asked, slowing the car down and pointing to the house, “It looks old but not too abandoned. Do you think it’d have running water?”

                Mark unbuckled his seatbelt, “Only one way to find out.”

                I parked the car on the side of the road, there were no houses around and we were the only people on this road so who would honestly see us. The driveway was overgrown and the weeds were think but as long as it was a place to rest for a few, why did it matter?

                I know, I know, trespassing is a horrible thing and you shouldn’t do it, but why not do it? Take the change, do something crazy. Do this. You have one life, make the most of it!  
                Mark got out first with the bag and I followed suit, locking the car behind me. We walked up the porch of the house, taking note of how well this was actually maintained. Mark put his hand out to open the door and squealed. I jumped back with him, “What happened?”

                “Spider, I’m sorry. They terrify me.”

                “Mr. Big and Bad over here afraid of a spider.”

                “Don’t make fun of me!”

                We both laughed as Mark reached and went to open the door. Much to no surprise, the door was locked. I looked defeated around for something that might open it but nothing caught my eye. Mark handed me the bag, “Wait here.” He said and then walked off the porch back towards the car. I unlocked it for him and he opened the trunk. He pawed apart our suitcases and yelled back to me, “Do you have a tool box?”

                Oh, yes! A tool box! Perfect!

                “Yes! It’s under the flap where the spare tire is!”

                Mark took the suitcases out and dug out the toolbox. I could hear the rattling and then an ‘aha!’ Mark had found something to help us get into the house, not that that was a good thing in particular.

                He quickly put everything back in place and shut the trunk. I relocked the car as Mark raced back with a few different tools in his hands. He bumped past me to the door. He held onto a flathead screw driver and maneuvered it into where the door would shut and lock. Within a few moments, he jiggled the screwdriver and the handle and the door swung open.

                In awe, I asked him, “How did you know to do that?”

                “The front door at our house in Cincinnati used to always stick, even with a key, so my dad always used a screwdriver to open the door. He taught me how to do it when I was young.”

                I didn’t add anything to it.

                Mark walked in first, keeping his back to me. I followed him, shutting the door behind us.

                The darkness inside this house was amazing. The only light was the moon shining through a big picture window in the front. There was no furniture, no since of lamps or anything. It was bare.

                Mark pulled out his phone and turned the flashlight on, illuminating brand new hardwood floors and a new tiled kitchen. Everything in this house had been redone. It looked amazing from the inside, not some much on the outside.

                Walking over to the kitchen, Mark opened the bottom cupboard under the sink and pawed around, “What are you doing?”

                “Normally people keep candles somewhere in here. My phone won’t last forever.”

                “Well, hurry up and try and find something.”

                Mark kept feeling around and eventually, he pulled out an old fashion kerosene lamp with a kerosene bottle still on it, “What luck is it that this is still here.”

                He fiddled with the knobs on it and soon, the light illuminated and filled the bottom floor with a perfect glow. He picked up the lamp by its handle and carried it with us. We found the stairs that we assumed would lead to the upstairs and a bathroom where the water hopefully ran.

                Mark walked up the stairs first, telling me to stay behind incase little creatures were running around up here: like the grudge, or…I just won’t get into this one. When the coast was clear, he motioned for me to come up so I did. He illuminated the steps for me and I became weary as each one cracked under my small weight.

                I followed Mark down the long hallway of this old house. It looked like something out of a horror movie and I was no longer feeling this whole hair dying in an abandoned house thing. It was creeping me the fuck out.

                Mark pressed his weight into a door and opened it up to expose a fully redone bathroom. He found a switch and tapped it up, light filling the room. We both breathed a sigh of relief, “Glad to see that the electricity works upstairs.”

                He set the lantern down and turned it off. I looked around the bathroom, breathing in the musty smell and the aesthetic. This house had just been redone recently but it was by no means occupied within the last ten years.

                I handed Mark the bag out hair dyes and he pulled them out, setting them on the counter, “How in the hell are these going to work our hair?” I asked, “Your hair is black and mine is dark brown. They won’t stick.”

                “Exactly why we’ll need,” he stopped for a moment, opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a bottle of bleach, “Bleach, which is conveniently placed in every bathroom.”

                I felt my jaw drop, “Bleach! Mark, bleach burns skin!”

                “Not if you do it right! The past few hours I’ve been looking up ways to bleach hair with actual bleach. It takes about an hour to do the bleaching and another hour to do the dying. But, we’ll forge those numbers and as soon as our hair begins to turn blonde, we’ll wash the bleach out and put the dye in.”

                “Great, this is not going to work.”

                “Yes, it will.” He said seriously, “Trust me.”

                With a smirk on my face, I said, “Who said I never did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, comments, and kudos are always appreciated ;3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I did a thing...as in...here comes what everyone has been waiting for! Now, I didn't plan on writing anything like this at this early on but honestly, it fit to me and when I had my friend proof-read it for me, she liked how it flowed. Hopefully, you do too! Enjoy chapter 8 :) P.S, wow, the formatting changes halfway through and i can't do anything so forgive me :/ and also because of the mix up with chapter postings, this will also be posted so yay! Two chapters in one day :)

_Who said I never did?_

                Those words lingered in the air for a moment. It was almost like you could see the words just suspended between us. Mark didn’t say anything back about it and I couldn’t blame him. I don’t even know where that came from. I didn’t deliberately try to flirt with him—even if that was flirting. It just came out that way.

                Mark turned on the handles to the water in the sink and we both groaned in dismay when nothing came out, “Shit, they must’ve turned the water off.”

                “Let it run for a moment, maybe they’re just rusted.”

                He left the knob on and turned to me, “There is something I kept from you that happened last night.” He whispered sitting down on the closed toilet seat. I took it upon myself to sit down on the edge of the bathtub.

                “What do you mean?” I asked, feeling my heart knot all over again.

                “I met up with Tiffany at one of the bars last night. She knew I was coming into Vegas because I posted about it on Facebook, don’t worry because I didn’t mention you at all, and she suggested we meet. I was reluctant at first but then after I won that money and I saw how happy we both were and I became really self-confident. So, after the first bar we went to, I texted her to meet up with her and I dragged you to that club. Well, her and I met up for a few minutes, she was drunk and I was too, she threw her drink at me, screamed at me, and so…I said to her that I never wanted her because I had a boyfriend now. I then pointed at you who was sitting at a table powering down shots. So, she thinks we’re dating.”

                I wanted to laugh at his outrageous story but I also felt something deep down at the thought of Mark saying I was his boyfriend. We were far from lovers and boyfriends, hell, we were so deep into the friendship that it would be weird to move past this. Or so i thought. 

                “I take it that she didn’t take that well?” I said with a slight chuckle.

                “No,” he said laughing as he rubbed the back of his neck, “That was also the time that I walked outside and you had to come find me.”

                Breaking the conversation, a jet of water forced its way through the faucet. Mark laughed in a relieved way. He rubbed his face and then got up. He turned the knob shutting it off, then he turned it on again, watching the water come back on, “Well, we have water.”

                I didn’t know if I liked that or not…I was not ready to dye my hair.

                ***

                I don’t know what botched site Mark got his information from, but the bleach honestly burned my skin. I had to keep running my hands through the bleach on my scalp, rubbing it around so it wasn’t constantly in one place, and then running my hands under water to take it off from my raw flesh. Mark was having an easier time with it because his hair was longer than my own.

                Mark had taken the bottle of bleach, dipped the end of a towel in it, a towel he found under the bathroom sink to be clear: yeah, I wasn’t happy about that either, and proceeded to rub the towel with the bleach over my hair, coating it. I don’t know what the hell he was doing and I don’t think he did either but for some Hail Mary, it actually worked. Within a half an hour, I could see my hair start to become blonde. Looking in the mirror, my brown hair was lightening up fast. Mark wasn’t having the best of luck but it was working to an extent. It was lighter than what it was before.

                When the burning on my scalp became too much, I screamed through gritted teeth and pushed Mark out of the way to get to the sink. Pushing my hair under the water, I turned it on full force and felt the sweet relief of cold water pushing the bleach away.

                “Um…you weren’t done.”

                “No, but my scalp was melting!” I said getting all the bleach from my hair. As I ran my hands through my hair, I realized how brittle it had become. What the hell had he done?

                “Okay, so, I’ll have you wait until my hair becomes ready, because your hair will be dry by then and then I’ll wash my hair and we’ll put the dye into yours and when we’re done, we’ll put the dye into mine. Got it?”

                I had my face pushed into the bowl of a sink with water running over it, I didn’t hear much of anything he said, “Uh, sure. Just help me.”

                This was not supposed to be a sexual thing. Dying hair is not a sexual thing. But as I was bent over the sink, my hair under the water, and Mark standing behind me, it turned that way. He was perfect height for my hips to rest directly onto his. Every little move rubbed my back end into his growing arousal. I could feel it. He was getting turned on by this positioning.

                He shut the water off, reaching over me further. I slowly picked my head up from the sink, careful to not bang my head on the faucet head and create myself another bruise.

                I spun around, coming face to face with Mark. He stared at me in the eyes, his hands now on my hips for support. I could read it in his eyes that he was feeling something. Hell, I was beginning to feel something too. But it was too soon. Too soon from Daniel. Too soon to call my best friend something more. Too soon.

                Awkwardly, I tried to steer the conversation away from all of this, “Your hair is getting lighter.”

                He let out a breath that he had been holding this whole time. He looked over my shoulder into the mirror and let out a laugh, “Yeah, I guess it is.”

                I reached down and removed his hips from my waist. I maneuvered away from him and went over to the bathtub where I sat down on the edge.

An awkward silence fell over the bathroom.

It wasn’t much longer before my hair was dried and ready to be done. Mark’s hair was lightened up enough for the blue to take so he rinsed it out himself, he didn’t ask me for help.

Once he was done rinsing his hair, he towel dried it and proceeded to open the box of hair dye, “Now, this is not a good brand of hair dye. But it’ll do.”

He ripped the box and dumped the contents into the sink. There were two packets and a bottle. Along with a pair of gloves were the direction. He read through it silently and put the gloves on. They were too snug on his big hands but they worked for what we had to do.

He mumbled the directions as he dumped the contents into the bottle. He put the nozzle on the bottle and shook it. The green color liquid formed in the bottle and I became weary, “Mark, I don’t know about this.”

He smiled at me as he walked over, “Like I said earlier, trust me.”

I took a deep breath and held it as I felt the first squeeze of dye hit my hair.

Mark was extremely careful when it came to the hair dye. He was gentle with my scalp as he massaged it in and he made sure to not get any on my skin. That was until some dripped on my cheek. He looked me directly in the eyes as he removed his glove and brought his hand up to my flesh. He took his thumb and rubbed the green dye away, my body shuddering at his touch.

The next few moments were a blur.

His mouth was brought down to my own and he pressed a kiss to my lips. It was so light that it was barely even there but it was there. And the spark ignited. I honestly could’ve sworn that I heard fireworks in the distance. This was what I never had with Daniel. This was intense.

But that’s all there was. That was all that happened. Because he pulled back, didn’t say anything and just turned his head, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.”

“Mark, don’t apologize.” I said softly, “Because that it exactly what I needed to feel since being with Daniel. What I just felt, that was what I needed to.”

He put his forehead against mine, careful to not get his hair in my own and stared into my eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He then pulled away and stood back a bit. His hand that was on my face had made its way down to my hip. I didn’t want him to move it away but I knew he had to, “Okay,” I whispered, “Let’s get your hair done.”

That was the last time anything was discussed about the kiss…

For now.

How our hair actually turned out to be amazing is beyond me. My hair turned a perfect shade of green, prominently lime green on the top. Mark’s hair mostly took to the top in a vibrant blue. The sides of his hair was still brown. But nonetheless, it looked amazing!

We both shared the mirror, looking at our appearances. We both couldn’t believe that this had actually worked. I kept running my hands through the green strands. It amazed me honestly. It suited me so well, my blue eyes popped like never before.

Mark and I quickly left the house after that. We threw all of our stuff into the plastic bag to make sure that we wouldn’t be caught. We turned all of the lights off and made sure to put the kerosene lamp back where Mark found it. Rushing out of the house, Mark locked the door behind us.

Feeling the rush behind us as we got in the car and sped away, I’d never felt such adrenaline pump through my veins in the best way possible. I loved every minute of it. It was well after midnight now, but we were so wide awake that we couldn’t stop to sleep if we wanted to.

Mark took over driving for us and we both cruised away from the house and down the empty road, “This was the best night I think we’ve ever did.” He said with a big grin, “See! I told you to just trust me!”

“I’m glad I did!” I said, smiling.

I heard my phone vibrate in the cup holder next to me and I realized that I haven’t even checked my phone in the last couple of days. Picking it up, I noticed the same old things. My family was dead worried but I had trouble knowing I needed to tell them. I’ll tell them eventually. Then I saw the message from Daniel.

_Do you see what you made me do? I had to file a missing person’s report! Come home, Sean, this isn’t funny anymore! I miss you. I love you. Come home, please. I swear to god if you left with Mark, I’ll…just please come home._

That was the final straw. I opened the window of my car and with a deep breath, chucked my phone out of the window, seeing it land into the forest of trees. Mark slammed the breaks on and I lunged forward nearly hitting my head on the dash.

“What did you just throw out the window?”

“My phone.”

“Jack…”

“Just keep going. I don’t need it. It only brings pain. Plus, they can trace my phone. Let them trace a dead phone in an open forest in deserted Nevada. That’ll be a big fuck you.”

Mark pressed on the gas and continued, “You’re crazy for doing all this, Jack.”

I smiled at him, “And you’re just as crazy as me for going along with it.”

Reaching over to me, he grabbed my hand unexpectedly and interlocked our fingers. I almost pulled my hand away but I didn’t. I reveled in the feeling of his big hand encasing my smaller, slender, fingers.

This was the beginning of something more.

Starting with tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading! :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter! Longer than any other chapter I've written so far. Also, there may or may not be a surprise in this chapter, or a few surprises :) I promise that this is going to be the most graphic i'll write, smut wise, like I don't like reading heavy smut so i don't like writing it. This is like a meeting in the middle. Enjoy :) Also, the stupid formatting is killing me here! Ugh! Ignore the giant spaces between some words, when i go back and edit them, they're gone but once it's posted they're there. I'm so sorry.

The next few days kind of flew by. The night following our trespassing adventure and the dying of our hair, we drove straight through. As I slept the night, Mark drove, and then when I woke up, Mark slept. We kept that up for the whole of the next day.

                We only bought food through the drive-thru when we needed gas, we stopped quickly and then left. We tried to remain low-key. Eventually, we exited Nevada and were in Arizona. We traveled across Arizona and went through the corner of New Mexico directly making it into the border of Texas. We both wanted to stop to an In-and-Out Burger while we were in Dallas mostly because we missed our Los Angeles one. But we were still a good few hours away. We hadn’t made any landmark stops yet on the trip. We discussed all of this and had decided that our next big place to stop would be New Orleans.

                We made a point to not listen to any radio, any news, and not look up any news stations on Mark’s phone and our laptops. We both did not want to see my name plastered everywhere and he didn’t want to see his own. Daniel tried messaging Mark through Facebook, begging him to bring me back. Mark ignored him and didn’t reply.

                While at a convenience store, Mark and I bought a cheap Tracphone. It was a flip-phone that looked way past the Stone Age. We decided that this would be the best way to contact people without being traced. It’s why I threw my phone out way back in Nevada. Daniel could have anything traced of mine nowadays and let’s be honest here, it wouldn’t be hard to do.

                Mark finally called his boss at his engineering office. His boss wasn’t too happy with Mark’s absences but once Mark explained the situation, his boss was more lenient. Mark explained that he could no longer work for him that he was sorry. His boss only told him to have a good rest of the day and hung up.

                I called my parent’s while we were in New Mexico. I told them that I had run away from Daniel, I wasn’t actually missing, and they were both relieved and upset. My parent’s had actually loved Daniel because he was so charming around them. Through tears, gritted teeth, and a comforting touch from Mark, I told them the full story of everything that had been happening. They asked me why I never called the police and why I never called them. I told them it wasn’t that easy. They told me that I could’ve lived with them and moved back into a safer environment.

 That’s when I told them Mark left with me.

                I’ve never heard my parent’s more grateful in my life! They breathed a sigh of relief over the phone. They told me that they trusted Mark and if I was to run away with someone, they were glad it was with him. I explained what we’ve done so far. I told them about Vegas, about us dying our hair, I left out the part about how we broke into a house, and about the general road trip so far. They asked me where I was going and when I told them I didn’t know, they paused on the phone and no one spoke for a few moments. Then they told me that wherever I got to, they hoped that Mark and I made it their safe. I told them we would. I could sense that they were smiling on the phone and I definitely smiled back. I told them I’d call them later and we said our goodbyes for the time being.

                It was also during this time that I began to think a lot about Mark and me. Ever since Mark kissed me in Nevada, I haven’t been able to break his thoughts from my mind. At night, when I’m sleeping, I dream of us. I dreamt that Mark and I were on a beach, our fingers interlocked, my body snuggling into his, and love just bustling between us. He looked down at me, his eyes showing how much love he had for me when he whispered those words, “I love you.”

                It was then that I knew that I was hopelessly in love with my best friend. Maybe I always have been. At the end of the day, I didn’t consider Daniel and me together anymore. And if that meant that I fell in love with Mark, I was perfectly okay with that being my end result.

                As we drove across Texas towards Dallas, the night began to fall and we decided that tonight, we needed to stop at a hotel. There was no doubt about it. We couldn’t drive straight through another night.

                We pulled off from the first exit we saw and stopped at the first hotel we saw. It was a suitable hotel in a nice neighborhood and we figured that we would have nothing to worry about.

                We got our room and Mark paid for it again. As we were carrying out suitcases to the elevators, I felt eyes on us. I don’t know if anyone caught onto us or maybe Mark’s name on his ID and Credit Card gave anything away, but I didn’t like the feeling.

                Shaking it off, we carried on.

                Our hotel room was decent sized: but there was only a king bed instead of two doubles. When Mark saw my surprise, he shrugged, “They said they only had rooms with a king bed available. I didn’t think you would mind.”

                “No, no,” I said quietly, “I don’t.”

                I set my suitcase down the floor and proceeded to lay down on the comfortable bed. I had forgotten how nice it felt to sleep on a bed and not in a car. Mark must’ve felt the same because he plopped onto the bed next to myself and looked exhausted.

                “We should talk.”

                At first, I couldn’t tell if that was what came out of my own mouth or if someone else had said it. Mark’s eyes opened and his nose furrowed, “Okay…about what?”

                With a sigh, I said, “Us.”

                “What about us?”

                I fumbled around in my mind, picking out the correct words that I could use to accomplish this, “When did you know that you were gay?”

                He sighed, “When I saw you walk away with that asshole and I realized I made a giant mistake letting you go.”

                “Is that why you got so upset at when I mentioned the party?” I asked turning to face him.

                He nodded his head.

                “Well,” I started up again, “Ever since our kiss, I’ve been thinking a lot. We haven’t mentioned much about us.”

                “It was just a kiss.” He whispered, “It shouldn’t have even happened. It was in the heat of the moment.”

                I felt a sting in my heart at his words. He sensed that. His suddenly was close up to me, both of us lying on our sides, his hand reached up and placed itself on my shoulder and rubbed.

                “But,” I said, “What if I liked that kiss?” I quickly followed it with, “And what if I told you that I wanted to kiss you again?” as I bit my lip between my teeth.

                He was looking down at my chest when I said this and his attention quickly averted to my face. I could tell that he could see that I wasn’t joking. I smirked at him and he smirked at me back. His hand that was on my shoulder moved up to my cheek and I snuggled into his touch. Moving closer to me yet, he bent forward and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips.

                Except, I didn’t want just butterfly kisses. And I made sure that that was not what I was going to get. Pushing him onto his back, our lips still connected, I straddled him, and kissed him harder. I could feel the heat forming between us quickly and if we weren’t careful, we would end up moving way faster than we wanted to.

                His hands found my hips and he pushed me back so I was sitting on his arousal. His ever-growing arousal that I could feel through his sweatpants. Feeling how turned out he was made me ever so much more turned on. I don’t know what came over me, but I began to move my hips. I pulled my lips off from his and he moaned out lot, like nothing I’d ever heard from Mark.

                I threw my head back as I rocked my hips and groaned out loud.

                And then it was over, far faster than I wanted it to be. Mark finished first, holding me in place by gripping my hips tightly. Even through the fabric of both of our pants, I could feel the heat and wetness of his release. I flew over the edge soon after and shuddered as my own climax raced through me. Throughout that whole three minutes of sexual pleasure, I felt more intensity than ever before.

                I relaxed, allowing myself to fall beside him. I snuggled into his side, not bothering to worry about what just happened. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, “Mark,” I said, “That was the better than any sex I’d ever had.”

                “But that wasn’t sex?”

                “No, but that was more amazing.”

                He smiled at me and bent his lips down to kiss my own.

                Oh, if only I thought that this was the perfect outcome of this situation. Mark and I would continue our trip as a couple and live the way we should.

                But oh, I was so wrong…

                Mark decided to turn the TV on with the remote on the nightstand. Upon turning on the television, the assigned news station that popped up happened to be showing a picture of me. They used a photo that I posted on Facebook and few weeks ago. Then it was followed by a picture of Daniel and I. Of course he would post that one. We just sat quietly and listened to the news anchor.

                _It is now become five days since the disappearance of Sean McLoughlin out of his apartment in Los Angeles. His partner Daniel Thompson is still looking for any leads that could lead us to find him. A few hours ago, a picture surfaced of Sean and a fan that was taken less than a day after his said disappearance and within the photo, it is clearly evident that Sean has been beaten. His eye is black and his noise crooked. There is no doubt about it that he was taken by force. Officials have since then broadened their search to Nevada as well, the origin of that photo._

                Suddenly there were bright red letters flashing on the screen that read _BREAKING NEWS._

The news anchor started again:

_Okay everyone. We have just gotten word that Officials have traced and found Sean’s cell phone in a remote area of Nevada. That’s right folks, Sean McLoughlin’s cell phone has been recovered! Now, hopefully Sean himself won’t be too far away. In a video posted by Sean’s partner, Daniel Thompson, Daniel states that he will do anything to make sure Sean gets back safe. And honestly, folks, that’s all any of us can hope for right now. My own son watches his videos and it’s devastating to know that he might be in danger. Once again folks, Sean McLoughlin, internet celebrity, has been missing for five days. It is crucial that if you see this guy anywhere that you make sure to report it. He could be in danger. He could be hurt. All we can ask for is his safe return. Thank you._

They showed and blown up missing persons poster on the screen. It had all of my credentials including my height, weight, eye color, hair color, nationality, and what car I drove.

I shut my eyes, willing myself to look away from the screen, “I can’t believe Daniel did this.” Mark said, turning the television back off, “He couldn’t just let you go.”

“And he never will until he finds me.” I said, “He’s probably driving into Nevada as we speak.”

Suddenly, Mark’s phone buzzed next to us. He picked it up and I looked over his shoulder to see what was going on. Mark unlocked it and looked at the message.

         New Message from _Daniel Thompson:_ Give it up, Mark! I know that Sean is with you.

        “Don’t answer him, Mark. He’s not worth it.”

        Mark didn’t listen to me though and he replied back.

        Message sent from _Mark Fishbach:_ He’s not with me, I don’t where he went.

 _Daniel:_ I’m not an idiot, your stuff is gone too.

 _Mark:_ It’s called my job required me to move so I did.

 _Daniel:_ Yeah, with Sean.

 _Mark:_ I don’t know where he is either, Daniel! Do you not think that I haven’t been contacting him too? I want him to be safe too. I don’t know where the hell he went. We            haven’t even spoken lately. Maybe he finally left you.

 _Daniel:_ Yeah, leave me? Okay, Sean would never leave me. Good try though.

 _Mark:_ Don’t try contacting me again.

      There was a long pregnant pause and suddenly,

 _Daniel:_ I’m in Arizona by the way. See you guys soon.

      I felt my heart lurch into my throat and I gasped. Mark set his phone down and groaned loudly. I felt tears rise to my eyes and bile in my throat. I buried my head into                Mark’s chest and felt myself let loose for the first time since we left. I let out all of my frustration and pent up anger. I fisted Mark’s shirt in my hand. He wrapped his arm            around me and just held me close as I cried.

     Eventually, the crying led to my own deep sleep.

***

**Back in Los Angeles, California**

Sitting on the couch, looking hopelessly around the room at the mess that had ensued since Sean left, I realized for the first time that he could’ve left me. That he could’ve just got up and left.

I admit that the night before he was gone that I took out my anger on him way harder than I should have. He didn’t deserve to be beaten around by me. But when he’s been cheating on me for so long, I couldn’t help but be frustrated.

Mark Fishbach. Fucking _Mark Fishbach_. He and Sean have always been attached to the hip. Inseparable. From the beginning, all Mark could mention was Sean. He brought him up all the time. His childhood best friend. His brother. I wasn’t stupid. When Mark moved into our building, I knew of his intentions. Just like when I caught the hint that Sean would go over there all the time and come back all giddy. Yeah, you only get that way when you’re sleeping with someone.

It’s why I dated Sean when I could. When Mark took me aside at the party and told me not to hurt him, I knew in his eyes what he meant. He was dating that dumb bimbo Tiffany Evans at the time. God, she was easy and got around. I could sense in his eyes that he wanted Sean. So, I marked my territory. Fucking Sean in my bedroom was the best thing to ever happen because I had him wrapped around my finger from the get go. I still do.

That’s why I’m doing exactly what he did.

I got up from the couch, grabbing my cell phone, and walked to the bedroom. I grabbed my duffel bag and filled it with personal belongings. Throwing on a sweatshirt, I slipped the hood up. I carried the duffel bag on my shoulder and walked out into the living room. I grabbed my car keys and headed outside of the apartment. Throwing the hood up, I walked to the elevator to exit the building.

Locating my car, I threw my bag in the backseat. I pushed my hood back down and took out my phone. The police had given me a grand schematic on where he could be now based on when his cell phone was last traced and the location of it. They were heading south.

See you soon, Mark and Sean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback such as comments and kudos are always appreciated. Happy reading! :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So i decided to try something different in this chapter that i personally think adds an effect that enhances the overall story. Basically, a small portion of how Mark has felt is going to be shown but honestly, this might be the last time i do this or i might add little bits here or there at the end of chapters. Let me know if you like this :) also, i wrote this whole chapter listening to the song 'Don't let me down' by the chainsmokers featuring daya and i recommend listening to it while reading this chapter to overall enhance the effect. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading!

Mark and I woke up early the next morning. We left the hotel around five that morning and decided that we were going to drive straight through Texas into Louisiana. With any luck, Daniel had to stop last night somewhere and didn’t get any closer. We couldn’t afford for him to get any closer.

                I could tell that Mark was upset the following morning. As Mark drove, I could feel the tension radiating off from him and I knew that the same was probably for me. I couldn’t believe that Daniel was trying to locate us—scratch that, of course Daniel would try and locate us. That shouldn’t have even been a surprise.

                We made good time and got past Dallas at a decent time that afternoon. Although both of us had once wanted to stop at the In-and-Out Burger, we knew how packed it would be and that we stand no chance in getting out of there without someone recognizing us.

                The whole time, my mind kept saying that Daniel was right between us. Daniel was going to catch up to us. We weren’t being fast enough. We were never going to get anywhere. I leaned forward in my seat and put my face into my hands.

                Mark swung the car onto the side of the road and parked it. I shuddered and felt Mark’s hand on my arm, “Sean,” Mark never called me Sean, he’s being serious right now, “I know how you’re feeling—well, not entirely but I get it. And I’m feeling the same way, okay? I’m scared too. I’m scared for you. I’m scared for myself. I’m scared for us. We’ve come so far together and I won’t let Daniel get to us.” He moved his hand up to my cheek and brushed his thumb over the flesh, I turned and faced him, “I think it’s pretty obvious now that Daniel will not give up but we can’t let this overcome our plans. We’ve come so far…Sean, there is something I’ve been wanting to tell you…”

                He hesitated so I asked, “What is it?”

                He took a deep breath, inhaling and letting it go slowly, and then finally speaking, “I love you. I’ve loved you since we were teenagers, hell, since we were in the eighth grade when you came over to my house for the first time and we talked about how much we both loved video games and our favorite movies and super heroes and…well, Sean, I’ve loved you for a long time. But I’ve been so scared of saying it. Seeing you walk away with that mother fucker hurt me to points that I cannot even explain. And the worst of it all? I was too kind hearted to break you guys away from each other because I thought you guys were meant for each other. Then when he started hurting you, I swear to God Sean there were so many nights that I would think about getting up and killing him in his sleep. Telling me you were going to leave back a week ago hurt me so badly and that’s why I needed to come with you.”

                “Why is this all coming out now?” I asked quietly, no other words coming into my mind. This was a lot to dump onto someone—especially someone who is in a complicated relationship with an abuser who is chasing me down.

                Mark shrugged, looking down at the gear shift, “I don’t know.” He said, “It’s all so complicated. Back at the abandoned house, no one has shown me so much admiration so when I kissed you, it was never planned. I wasn’t actually ever planning for this to happen. Last night, in the hotel room, I was point five seconds away from losing it all. You don’t know what you do to me. You have such a tight hold on my heart. It’s part of the reason why I drove Tiffany away. She knew I loved you and she knew she was a cover. Doesn’t make what she did any better but meeting her in Las Vegas and having her see you, that was the final straw for her and I think for me as well. Because when I said that you were my boyfriend, I wanted to believe that it was true.”

                Unable to think of the words to say, I watched his eyes glance back and up at me. We just looked at each other and I think he was waiting for me to tell him that I loved him back but I couldn’t say that right now. I couldn’t do that. Maybe someday but not today.

                Leaning in closer, his hand still on my cheek, I took it upon myself to put my hand on the back of his head and pull him into me. Our lips collided in a slow sensual kiss. Unlike our frantic and heated kiss last night, this one was full of other emotions.

                As the sensual kiss began to feel more heated, I leaned over the seat further, undoing my own seat-belt, and began to move to sit on his lap. He took it upon himself to turn the car off and move the seat back slightly, all the while keeping our lips connected.

                I situated myself on him and felt myself began to feel breathless. I pulled back, releasing the kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. I buried my face into the crook of his neck.

                “Mark, you’re amazing. Never forget that.”

                “You’re just as amazing, Jack.”

                I smiled into his neck and fisted his shirt. I gave a light kiss to his neck, feeling him shiver, and then picked my head back up, “I should probably maneuver back into my seat. Let’s stop for lunch somewhere. I’m getting hungry.”

                He smiled at me, “Sound like a plan, Jackaboy.”

                My grin became bigger at his use of my nickname—the one that he hasn’t used since high school.

                It was all beginning to come together.

                Hopefully.

                We only continued down the road for only a short mile when we came upon a diner that had a few cars parked there. It looked like a cute little hole in the wall diner but those were normally the best. I told Mark that we should stop there. He agreed and so we pulled into the driveway, parking our car in one the empty spots—there weren’t many left.

                We both got out and headed to the door. Someone was coming out as we were going in and held the door open for us, “Good afternoon, y’all.”

                “Good Afternoon, Sir.” Mark replied back in his deep voice. I never noticed until now how sultry Mark’s voice was. Damn, it was sexy!  
                We walked inside and noticed that the inside was like a classic 1960’s diner. The old breakfast bar, the booths, and the tables all looked vintage and retro. This was amazing! So much better than In-and-Out Burger.

                A women wearing a classic black shirt and pants greeted us, “Good afternoon! You can pick any open seat that is available and someone will be right over to serve you.”

                We both nodded and thanked her and took a seat in the corner of the restaurant away from the other people. To our surprise, no started or looked at us. I don’t think anyone even knew who I was and I was grateful.

                “Wow, so far so good.” I said to Mark as I took the menus out from the little holder on the edge of the table. I passed him one and kept one for myself. I opened it up and looked at it.

                At the diner, there just classic burgers and shakes and sodas. Basically, your basic little food choices for a diner. As we sat there quietly overlooking the food, the waitress came over and greeted us.

                “Hello, today gentlemen, my name is Deana and I will be serving you. Can I get you kind folks some coffee first?”

                I looked up at her and smiled. She had platinum blonde hair that was thrown back in a messy bun and a slender figure. She reminded me so much of your average California blonde but she gave off a much nicer persona. She looked to be in her early twenties or late teens, around the same age as us. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and white tee-shirt that read the name of the diner, _Johnson’s Hometown Family Diner. Circa- 1957._

                “Um, no thanks, I’ll just take a coke.” I replied.

                “Same for me, thanks.” Mark said nodding to her.

                “Sure thing, gentlemen. You can keep looking over the menu and I’ll be right back with the sodas.”

                As she walked away, stuffing her pad of paper with our soda orders on it in his pocket. Mark set the menu down and rubbed the back of his neck.

                “What’s up?” I asked sensing that he had something on his mind.

                “It’s nothing.”

                I reached across the table and put my hand on his free one that was sitting on the table, “You sure?”

                He nodded and smiled a reassuring grin my way. I smiled back.

                As she came back with our drinks, Mark and I both placed our orders. We both got burgers with a side of fries and left it at that. We couldn’t really afford to take forever here and we figured burgers aren’t that hard to cook and eat.

                It was silent between us and I found myself playing with the straw wrapper. I kept wrapping it in my fingers and breaking the paper apart, little fragments landing on the table.

                Suddenly, the door opened and a couple police officers came inside. I became really anxious and I saw Mark visably tense in front of me as he saw my reaction, “Police are here.” I whispered to him. He turned his head and looked, quickly turning it back.

                “Excuse me ma’am,” the one police officer began, “We have just been issued a report that the cell phone of a Mark Fishbach was traced near this location and we think that the missing person Sean McLoughlin is with him and close by. Have you seen these two males around here?”

                I watched as he gave her and piece of paper and she examined it, “Well, sir, there are these two boys in the back there that look really similar to them but I don’t think they are. They’re sitting in the booth in the back.”

                I turned to Mark and got up, “Run.”

                It was at this time that the air became thick and I felt like I couldn’t breathe. Everything became slow motion around us. Jumping away from the table, I scoured the area and saw that there was a convenient Emergency Exit located not far behind us. Grabbing Mark’s hand and interlocking our fingers, I led the way as we ran for the door. Not bothering to pay for the drinks or food that I would feel guilt for later, we kept running. I could hear them behind us, yelling for us to stop, but we didn’t. I threw my body on the door feeling it cave open. Rushing out into the open, I made a beeline for our car. Jumping into the driver’s side, Mark’s door was barely shut when I floored it out of the parking lot and onto the interstate. As I turned my head, I saw that no one had followed us outside and the police were nowhere to be seen. Taking a deep breath, I buckled my seat belt.

                Turning to Mark as I pushed the speed higher than I should, I said three simple words, “We are fucked.”

                He just shook his head, “There isn’t a doubt about it, Jack, and they probably ran your license plate number. They probably know at this point that that was you. We need to abandon the car.”

                I stomped on the break and pulled to the side, unable to drive at the moment, my arms and legs shaking, “What?”

                “Come on, Jack, we need to abandon the car.”

                “And do what?” I asked in a near scream, “We can’t travel on fucking foot!”

                “I’ll have Wade rent a car and we’ll pick it up. We’ll drive to Houston, drop the car off somewhere, and pick up a car that Wade will rent for us. I can call him right now using the flip-phone and have him put a car in his name but someone else will be picking it up and driving it. We can pull this off.”

                “But they’ll check your license or mine.”

                “They’ll check mine. But when they run the license plate, it’ll be in Wade’s name. It’ll be okay.”

                I took a deep breath and looked around my car. Sure it wasn’t a piece of luxury and I’ve had it since I was in high school but it was still my car. I had paid for this car with my own money from working a job after school every day at our local library where I helped stock books back on the shelves. I had so many memories in this car. It’s where I got drunk for the first time with Mark, tried weed for the first time with Daniel, and had taken a surprise road trip with my best friend turned sidekick turned I don’t even know. It was going to be hard to part with but I understood where he was coming from.

                “Hey, when we get to wherever we end up, I’ll put a down payment on a new car for you. How about that?”

                I looked over at Mark who was grabbing my hand in a comforting manner, “Mark, I can’t ask you—“

                “Don’t then, think of it as a gift from me.”

                I smiled weakly at him and took a deep breath before pulling back onto the highway. I began to think about the last leg my car would experience.

***

**Five Days ago: Los Angeles, California**

                Sitting with my head in my hands, tears flowed freely and sobs came hard. I couldn’t believe what had just ensued. My own best friend had just burst through the door of my apartment, blood streaming down his face, and his eye swollen. I couldn’t breathe at his site. He was crying, his breathing shallow. I nearly lost it looking at him.

                Sending him off to bed made me lose it. As soon as the door shut and I sat down the couch, I fell into a fit of sobs at the hurt that my best friend was feeling. How could someone be so cruel to him? How could someone be so hurtful to Jack? I was going to hurt that mother fucker if it was the last thing I do. I was going to rip Daniel limb from limb.

                Sleep never came that night as I allowed myself to calm down from the site. I cleaned up the small puddle of blood that Jack had left behind and then made busy work on my computer, typing up reports that wouldn’t be due for another week and then searching through my social media sites seeing what was going on. I turned on the TV at one point but immediately shut it off when I saw a report that a guy had been arrested for domestic violence towards his girlfriend. It hit too close to home.

                Then I heard the first scream. It was coming from Jack. I ran to the bedroom, opening the door, I saw him, grabbing the sheets in his hands, nearly ripping them from their seams. He was screaming and I couldn’t do anything. I didn’t know what to do.

                I walked over to him, put my hand on his forehead and carefully wiped the sweat away, comforting him. He stopped, but tears still flowed in his sleep, “Shh, Jack, please.” I whispered as tears reappeared in my own eyes.

                He hiccupped and his eyes open slightly. He stared me in the eyes and I saw how sad he was, “Jack,” I whispered again, wiping his bangs from his face, “You’re okay. You’re safe.”

                He sobbed into my pillow and eventually, fell into a sleep. I bent down and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

                Lord knows that I’ve only loved this man since I can remember. His angelic features and his voice always got me. Daniel knew this too. Daniel knew I loved him. Jack, however, didn’t and I didn’t know when the best time to tell him would be. But god, I love this man. Only being with Tiffany as a cover up and all other girlfriends before just being tests, I knew that these were my feelings. Seeing him so vulnerable and so hurt made me only hurt that much more.

                Sean, innocent Sean, did not deserve the way Daniel treated him.

                I got up from the bedside and left Jack in his sleeping coma. Walking to the living room, I waited for Jack to get up the next morning.

                I had drifted off slightly into a haze when the door to my bedroom opened and Jack stepped out. He looked disheveled and his eye was swollen near shut. He asked me the basic questions and I knew then and there that he never remembered what happened last night. He didn’t remember the screaming, my comforting, or anything to that affect.

                That could be a good thing or a bad thing. Hopefully he didn’t have a concussion or amnesia from head trauma. But when he asked about Daniel, I knew the neither were true.

                As he agreed to go pack from his apartment, I had a sinking feeling that Jack was going to walk away. So when he told me he was going, I became defense. I became angry. Jack couldn’t leave me now. Not like this. But when I told him goodbye, I knew that it was chance to pack my belongings and go with him.

                Running to his car with my bag, praying to God that he was still there, I was relieved to see him there in his car, just starting to move. I knocked on his window, watching him jump. He stared directly at me as I threw my car in his backseat. I moved to the passenger side and got in, smiling at him.

                It was now or never. This was going to be my chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback such as comments and kudos are appreciated. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know that chapter that i mentioned before that i said i head pre-written and was just waiting for the moment to be put into a place that fit? Okay, it's time for the chapter to be revealed! But, i do have to put a trigger warning because, even though this isn't self harm or anything to that effect, it does involve Jack slicing his hand on purpose and I'd feel much better putting this warning just in case. That being said, I think its safe to say before this chapter begins "all the sinners stand up/ sing hallelujah!" :3

It was Mark’s idea to stop one last time to a gas station to pick up some food and drinks—we both were starving, and maybe even grab some other items we may need. As we stopped at a local gas station, I ran inside first, with only one idea in mind.

                I walked to the drinks first and grabbed a water bottle. It would come in handy. Next, I walked up to the cash register and grabbed a lighter. That would also come in handy as well. Finally, seeing a small pocket knife sitting by the lighter, I grabbed one of those as well. Paying for each, I walked back outside and Mark walked inside.

                I sat in the car, looking over my items and debating on how I was going to pull this off. Then Mark came running out a few moments later, a couple bags of chips in his arms and some drinks. He got in the car and smiled, “So, I got a text from Wade. The car is all set and at the Huston Alamo by the airport. So, let’s go there, pick up the car, and then we’ll head to an abandoned spot to drop off your car.”

                I nodded my head, feeling a sadness wash over me at the thought of giving up my car. But, maybe it was a sign.

                We arrived in Huston and quickly found the airport. Parking my car by where the Alamo station was and let Mark out. He walked inside the small office and I looked around at all the cars that were around here. Maybe Mark and I would pick up a Rolls Royce or even a Porsche. Who knows what Wade set up?

                A few moments later, Mark came out holding a pair of keys and came over to my car, “Apparently all Wade’s credit covered was a 2008 Honda Civic but they said it’s in perfect condition, has cruise, and has good gas mileage. I’m going to go fire it up and I’ll follow you out. I looked at the map they had in there while they were searching for the car keys and I saw that the next town over isn’t familiar so we can leave it there.”

                I nodded my head as he shut the door. Waiting for him to get into the car and pull behind me, I sat and reminisced about this all. This was the end of me and my car. This was the end of all the memories inside this. I had a lot of firsts in this car but, I’ll have a lot of firsts in my next car as well depending on where I end up.

                Which, I actually figured out where I wanted to be. New York City. That’s where I wanted to be. I haven’t told Mark this yet because I expected to just enjoy the rest of the trip and then tell him but with Daniel edging closer, it was now or never.

                When Mark came up behind me, I threw my car into drive and led the way, hoping to God that this was going to work.

                We drove for a while until I came to a perfect area to drop my car off. I signaled and pulled off into the area and took some deep breaths. Okay, I had to do this now. I had to.

                Getting out from my car, I moved to the back and began moving our bags into the rental. I had to admit that the rental car was far nicer than my little ole car but I still hated giving it up. Maybe one day I’ll get the same model car, just a newer version.

                “Are we all set?” Mark asked as I put the trunk down.

                I took a deep breath and shook my head, “No, I need to do something.”

                Pulling out my wallet from my pocket, I threw it onto the ground next to my car. I took out the lighter and flicked it out, watching the flame illuminate the night sky. I bent down and touched the flame to my wallet, watching it light up in flames.

                “Holy shit, Jack!”

                Mark yanked me from the wallet and I dropped the lighter. I watched as my wallet burned in a small little controlled fire. I smiled to myself, “Bye bye, Sean William McLoughlin.” I whispered.

                “Jack, what the fuck!” Mark yelled, “You just burned your ID, your credit card, your everything!”

                “Mark, it had to be done.” I said silently.

                When I was satisfied with how charred my wallet looked, I cracked open the water bottle and poured the water over the flames to extinguish them.

                Now, most people would’ve thought that I was crazy or maybe even insane to do what I did next but I felt like if Daniel wanted a show, he would go one. I pulled out the pocket knife from my pocket and opened the blade. Mark looked at my dumbstruck.

                “What the hell?” He asked stepping away from me.

                I slowly lowered the blade to my palm, never having thoughts to do this before but suddenly wanting to. I winced as the metal cut through my skin and the stinging began. I swallowed hard and pressed my palm to the outside of the car, leaving a bloody palm print. I then proceeded to smear the blood purposely as I moved my hand away. I grabbed the door handle, my blood staining the handle. I opened my car door and rubbed my stinging hand on the steering wheel. I finished the touches by dripping blood on the seat and over the gearshift and putting another palm print on the dash. Feeling satisfied, I got out of the car and shut the door. I took a napkin that I grabbed from the cup holder and pressed it to my palm. I barely made the cut deep and it would be gone by morning. It was enough to make a show.

                I looked at Mark, who was staring at me wide eyed. He looked terrified at me. I smirked and said, “If Daniel wants a fucking show, he’ll get a show. Let them find my car in this way and we’ll see how he fucking reacts.”

                Mark backed up away from me and got in the car not saying a word. I got into the passenger and we left my car behind in the parking lot.

                It was nothing but silence for the next few hours.

                ***

                I don’t know how long we drove but for the next few hours, we were on an abandoned road. We couldn’t even tell where he were by the map either and for a while, I was scared we were lost. We found a tractor trailer pull off station down the highway and made a mutual decision to stop.

                We both agreed that we were never going to find a hotel in time and this was our best bet. My hand had stopped hurting and bleeding and I could already feel it healing. It felt fine actually. That little cut with the knife did barely any damage.

                “Listen Mark, back there,” I started, “I really wanted to just prove a point to them. I want them to think that I’ve actually disappeared. I’ve been thinking for a while and honestly, I’m totally content with becoming off-grid in some weird way. It wouldn’t be so bad.”

                Mark looked at me, lowering his seat back, “Well, I don’t believe that we should live off-grid. I believe that we should find a place to live and stay there forever.”

                He said where _we should live_. He’s planning staying with me! That was music to my ears.

                He could sense that I was happy at his words because he smiled at me with a big shit eating grin, “Yes, Jack, I plan on staying wherever you do.”

                “So, what does that make us?” I asked quietly.

                “Whatever you think we should be.”

                “How about we wait to get Daniel figured out before we answer that?”

                “Sounds like a plan,” He said, “Okay, I’m going to try and get some sleep.”

                He curled up on the seat and I tried to do the same.

                ***

As we sat silently in the car, I couldn't help myself. It was just us…in the middle of a highway on a tractor trailer pull off. No other people or cars around us. Mark had the driver’s side seat all the way back and I was still wide awake with my own seat fully up. Ever since our talk, I've been thinking about us. I've been thinking about how much my feelings for him have increased since the trip began.

He may be my best friend, but I wouldn't mind having him as my lover.

Mark’s eyes opened and he breathed out a groan. He couldn't sleep either. It's hard to sleep in a car when you're used to a soft bed. He reached down and put the seat back into an upright position and sat there.

“It may be harder to sleep than anticipated.”

“Yeah,” I said, “I can't sleep either.”

He looked at me and sighed, “Something is on your mind, and your eyes say it all.” He paused before adding, “Is this about our conversation before we tried to sleep?”

I shrugged my shoulders and sat there silently. I looked down at the floor of the car, not wishing to speak. But Mark’s hand found my chin. His soft fingers caressing my cheek. I looked up at him and looked in his eyes. His blue hair was striking in the moonlight. That's when everything began. Mark’s face moved in closer and soon, our lips connected slightly. It wasn't much. Barely there really. But it was a kiss. He pulled back and looked at me.

I wish I could say that my self-control was greater and that I had the will power to control my emotions but in that very moment in time, I lost every bit that I had.

Straddling his lap, my arms around his neck, and my lips on his: our actions all in a heated fever. Our kisses became increasingly more heated as our tongues dueled. I never felt this much emotion with Daniel, not even when we were intimate.

Mark’s hands were on my hips. It was not a comfortable position but in the moment, it didn't matter. I moaned into his mouth as my arousal became apparent. He pulled his lips away and connected our foreheads. His brown eyes staring into my blue. I smiled at him, “should we move this to the backseat?” I whispered.

“Hell yes.”

I don't know how I managed to contort my body through the little space between the seats and into the back but I had. I landed on my back, facing the ceiling of the car. Mark came back next, having a few more issues but nonetheless landing over me. His knees were on opposite sides of my legs as we managed with the small space that we had. He was panting and I was too: mine from arousal. As I looked up at him, I whispered, “Have you ever been with another man?”

He shook his head, “I haven't even been with a woman like this.”

I stared up at him, not sure of my feelings towards what he said. Was he implying what I thought he was?

“You've never had sex?” I asked, my hands running up and down his stomach through his thin shirt.

“No,” he said with shame in his voice, “I was actually saving myself for you because I always knew I'd end up with you. All those girls in the past were cover ups.”

I felt shock take in but the way he stared at me showed multiple emotions: trust, love, loyalty, lust.

“Are you sure that this is how you envisioned us?” I asked lifting his shirt slightly, revealing his oh so amazing abs, “Having sex with me for the first time in the back of a 2008 Honda Civic?”

He laughed at my words, “Honestly, it'll only make it more memorable.”

So maybe my first memory in the rental car would be a good one after all.

He leaned down and planted his lips against mine and I felt the conversation that we just had melt away into the lust and love that was overtaking.

As I reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, I whispered, “Do you have any condoms and lube?” In which he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a simple silver foil and a small packet of lube and smiled at me.

Knowing that was the go ahead for me to continue, I unzipped his pants and started pushing them down over his growing arousal. I was going to be in for a wild ride tonight.

I wish I couldn't describe what happened in the back of my car that night in greater detail, but I can't. Because I'd never felt so loved in my life. I thought sex with Daniel meant everything back when I really loved him because it was all I had known. He was all I had known. Daniel was my first and so I assumed that everything from that point on meant the same.

But through fogged Windows and clothes on the floor on my car, I realized then that this was love. Love meant that no matter where you were, the connection is what mattered. Sex didn't have to be in a bed but where love was shown.

In short details, sex with Mark was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. As we finished and our heartbeats settled, Mark fell on top of me. A sheen of sweat was noticeable on his skin and it made this moment more phenomenal. His breaths were shallow and he was falling asleep on my shoulder as he kissed my ear and whispered, “I love you Sean William McLoughlin.”

Wrapping my arms around him to hold him, I whispered back, “I love you Mark Edward Fishbach.”

And then everything became a blur as sleep over came our exhausted bodies.

***

We both woke up as soon as the sun welcomed itself into the morning sky. Dawn was breaking when Mark stirred. My eyes opened and I realized that we were in the same position that we had been that night before.

Mark sat up and back on my legs, his body completely exposed. I honestly never thought I would call another penis cute but seeing his nestled there made me think it was... I was turning into someone completely different.

“Oh my god, my back hurts.” He muttered as he turned his neck and peered over his shoulder. He didn't say anything more about it and just turned back to face me. I shuffled slightly so I could sit up with my back against the door and looked at him. He brought his face down to mine and kissed me soundly on the mouth.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” I asked him.

“For last night. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.”

We separated quickly to ensure that no one would see us naked. Mark grabbed his pants and boxers from the floor and quickly wiggled them on. He grabbed his shirt and opened the door to get out and stretch. As he got up, I caught a glimpse of his back and cringed. He had scratch marks down the full length of his back, some even had dried blood. I had really dug my nails into him.

“Mark,” I said with a slight laugh, “I know why your back hurts.”

“Why?” He asked turning his head again to try and see.

“Um…let’s just say that I certainly left my mark in your skin.”

“Did you scratch the hell out of my back?”

“Take it as a compliment that means the sex was amazing.”

He laughed and out his shirt on, wincing as it rubbed against the fresh scratches. I proceeded to dress and exit the car, moving into the driver’s seat. Mark got into the passenger side and I stated my car up, taking note that the time was a little after 5:00am. With this timing, we’ll be where we need to be ahead of schedule.

As I drove on the road, Mark grabbed my hand from the wheel and intertwined his fingers with me. I smiled at him and then went back to paying attention to the road.

                This was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback such as kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue shocked faces and jaws opening to your chest because a huge bombshell is dropped at the end of this chapter. No spoilers but let's just say that...nevermind, read it and you'll understand ;) I had so much fun writing this chapter but disclaimer: i've never been to New Orleans but i'm assuming this is how it is. I watched American Horror Story: Coven so I"m taking information from that and applying it here plus, i read up about it online. Hope you enjoy this chapter but keep in mind, this is only the beginning of a climax and we're no where near the end. Enjoy the chapter :)

**Somewhere in Texas: Daniel**

I received a call this morning, it was from the Police Officers in Los Angeles. Apparently, Sean and Mark were spotted in Dallas at some diner. Before I could even get another word it, they told me they had bad news. When I felt my heart pick up its beating, I listened to what they said, _“We’re sorry to inform you Mr. Thompson but we believe Sean is in great danger. The police located his car this morning and found traces of blood smeared on the side and on the inside. We now have suspicions that he was attacked somehow or even worse, he was killed. Upon further investigation, the charred remains of his wallet were also found. It was almost like someone was trying to erase his existence.”_

                I instantly knew that no guy had hurt Sean. Sean was smart, Sean was very smart. He did that himself. He wanted the police to be led a different direction.

                Nevertheless, I continued onward, following the route of Mark’s cell phone that he hasn’t been stupid enough to get rid of. I was on their trail and by the looks of it, they were just passing through the Louisiana border.

                Don’t worry, guys, I’ll be seeing you soon.

***

                **New Orleans, Louisiana**

Mark grabbed my hand and led me through the vast crowds of busy New Orleans. It was certainly no Mardi gras celebration but there were plenty of people wandering around. There were street performers dressed in sparkly outfits and music playing constantly. It was such a refreshing site to see than just open road.

                “Where are you leading me?” I asked with a laugh as Mark powered through the people.

                “There is this amazing restaurant down here that I remember visiting with my family when we came here and I need to take you to it.”

                I continued to giggle, not even knowing why, I was just happy.

                After last night, I’ve been utterly infatuated with Mark. I felt like a little schoolgirl who had a crush on a cute boy. Everything Mark did, I laughed at or I found adorable. If this was love, I was high on the feelings.

                On the way here, Mark and I talked a lot about everything. We both agreed that there was no denying this, we loved each other. All it took was a few minutes of undying passion to bring it out. We both knew that Daniel was still behind us and could find us at any minute but to us, but we knew that we were always three steps ahead of him.

                Rounding a corner to an old restaurant with a big open patio in the front with many people eating, Mark squealed with excitement and pulled me through the door. We were greeted by a very nice black women whose name read Angela, and she took us to a table on the patio.

                We were both wearing sunglasses over our eyes to avoid people recognizing us. We decided that people here wouldn’t recognize us but we didn’t take the chance.

                Mark, being the newly known gentleman, he pulled my chair out for me and I sat down, a big smile on my face. He’s honestly making me feel happiness that I never knew existed.

                “What can I get you to drink?” She asked with a smile written on her face. You could tell it was a genuine smile and now a fake one.

                We both ordered cokes and looked over the menus.

                Deciding what I wanted, I set the menu down and clasped my hands together on the table, “There is so much lively energy here.” I said smiling, “It’s so refreshing.”

                “This is such a fun place to visit.” He then suddenly pointed his finger behind me, “I’m pretty sure if we keep going that way, we’ll get to see the house where they filmed American Horror Story. I was reading about it online.”

                “That’d be cool!” I said looking around.

                The atmosphere was so grand here. So much energy. So much love. So much music. So much…voodoo?

                Everywhere I looked it seemed like I saw some shop for voodoo.

                “It’s voodoo a big thing around here?” I asked Mark in a whisper.

                “Oh yeah, tarot, psychics, voodoo, they’re all popular here.”

                Biting my lip, I nodded my head.

                I wonder if I could get a voodoo doll of Daniel. Do those things even work?

                “Um, Mark,” I started, “Can I get a voodoo doll of Daniel?”

                I watched his eyebrows cock up and he laughed, “Hell no, babe, you’re not getting mixed into that mess. It’s too complicated and too much can go wrong.”

                I pouted and looked down at the menu, waiting for Angela to come back with our drinks.

                Mark was right about this place. The food was amazing, the people were so friendly, and it was great! I’d never had spicy food like this before but I instantly favored it. Mark couldn’t get enough of the spiciness and kept dumping Louisiana hot sauce on his food. I laughed at how he eventually coughed and his face turned red as he realized that it was not as good on the way back up.

                Paying our check and feeling relieved that we went unnoticed by the people around us. We might be able to pull off this day perfectly.

                We decided that we loved New Orleans so much that we would stay the night here. We found a good looking bed and breakfast after driving around and went inside to book a room. Bringing our bags up to the room, we opened the door with the small key they gave us and stepped inside an old fashioned room with great vintage style. It looked like something out of an old movie.

                Setting our bags down, I took it upon myself to sit on the bed and take my sunglasses off. My eye had cleared up almost completely besides some slight skin discoloration and my nose didn’t hurt at all. It was amazing how everything cleared up in no time.

                Mark walked over to me, standing in front of me as I sat with my legs over the edge of the bed. He put his hands on my hips and stood between my legs, “You’re the most handsome guy I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” He whispered, moving his hands up and down my sides.

                “Really?” I asked with a smile, “I could say the same about you.”

                He bent down and pressed a solid kiss to my lips. I moved my hands up to his jaw and held it firmly in place. Our kiss became heated and soon, I was laying on my back, Mark between my legs, and our kisses reaching a fever pitch.

                I’d never felt this much arousal towards someone ever. I couldn’t keep my hands off from Mark. Just holding his hand in public made me want him so much. He was loving to me. He showed me what love was and how it should be shown to someone.

                Even though he’s been my best friend for over ten years and my lover for only a few days, I knew already that he was know I was supposed to be with. He was who I was supposed to marry and spend the rest of life with. There was no doubt in my mind. Fate brought us so this could happen. Fate made it so we would end up together, no matter what.

                Thank you, fate.

                “I want you.” I whispered between kisses, reaching down and pulling his shirt from over his head, “Oh god, Mark, I need you so badly.”

                “I want you too.” He whispered back.

                I lifted my back up to allow for him to take my shirt off with easier access. Reaching down, I unbuttoned his jeans, not being able to wait to see that magnificent tool that he kept hidden there. God, for being someone to never have slept with someone, he sure did know how to use it.

                Having him help me remove my own pants, I felt bare as he rested between my legs, his own arousal poking me from behind, “I love you,” he whispered as he went to prepare me.

                “I love you too.” I whispered back with a gasp as he began his intrusion for preparation. His mouth beginning slow assaults on my neck.

                For the second time in less than ten hours, I was able to feel love in such a beautiful way. Some might say that without sex, a relationship can mean nothing but honestly, sex just makes any relationship you have so much more intense.

                As I straddled him and rode him, pressing my palms into his chest, digging my nails which I quickly am learning is a habit I cannot break, I felt higher than I’ve possibly ever been. Climax reached quickly and as I felt him finish, I finished myself. Breathing hard, I groaned out once more and smiled down at him.

                “Wow,” I whispered, not wanting him to remove himself for me. I felt connected to him in so many different ways that I couldn’t even describe, “That was intense.”

                “That was—“

His phone started to go off next to us and ruined the moment.

                I took this as the time to get off and clean up in the bathroom. Doing the work for him, I removed the condom and tied it, taking it with me.

                As I went into the bathroom, I heard Mark speaking.

                “No, I don’t know.”

                “Yes, Sean is with me, why?”

                “No, I didn’t hurt him, he did that on purpose.”

                “What do you mean Daniel contacted you? Wade, what the fuck?”

                “No, I need to go.”

                After wiping myself down and splashing water on my face to take away my flushed skin, I noticed that he had left a couple hickeys on the side of my neck. Laughing to myself, I joked how I should use the cover up on these instead.

 I walked out and laid down next to him in bed, snuggling into his side. I started kissing at his chest and made my way up to his neck. Feeling sleepy and not remembering at the time to bring up his conversation with Wade, I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat on his chest.

***

We ventured out into the city later that evening after we napped. The nightlife here was even more amazing than the day life. More music and dancers and costumes. It was like nothing I’d ever seen!  
                As we came upon a spot in the street where people were dancing to the beat of the drums, Mark pulled me into the crowd and grabbed my hips, forcing me to dance. Humiliated, I felt myself blush and I covered my face as I laugh as Mark’s antics. Leave it to him to do something like this.

Dancing to the music and enjoying ourselves, others around us began to get into it as well. Feeling like all eyes were on me but knowing they weren’t, I wanted to walk away and continue on. But Mark insisted we enjoy ourselves and not worry. So I tried.

Getting lost in the music, we rocked our bodies to the sultry music. The energy in the street led an adrenaline course through my veins. I couldn't stop smiling as the night continued on. 

                Out of nowhere, Mark stopped us and took a deep breath. He wrapped his hands around my lower waist and I decided it was only fitting to wrap my arms around his neck.

                That’s when he said it, “I wanna run off and get married.”

                Feeling my eyes widen, I repeated what he said, “You want to go get married?”

                He nodded with a smile, “Yeah, Sean, I wanna go and get married. Now. Like, tonight.”

                “But we’ve only been together like this for a short amount of time.”

                “But we love each other and have known each other for so long that it feels like we’re made for each other. Sean, I don’t care that we’ve only been together for this short amount of time. I know in my heart that we’re going to get married eventually anyway, so let’s just do it now?”

                Honestly, my brain didn’t even think before my heart said its answer…

                “Let’s go get married.”  

                He leaned down and kissed me soundly, not caring about how we were in the middle of a crowded street with rowdy dancers and drums playing in the background.

                I guess it’s true that they say you marry your best friend…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback such as kudos and comments are appreciated :) Also, i cannot believe i've gotten over 500 hits on this story! AHHH! So happy! Not to mention, the comments i've received so far are so nice and i cannot thank you all enough! This means a lot that you are all enjoying my story. Thank you again for reading. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that long of a chapter but it's definitely got some pretty important areas beginning and some cute fluff that has been needed. I would say that this is just a filler but it's not because it's needed for the story to advance. Also, Daniel's character is loosely based off from none other than Daniel Preda himself! If you don't know who that is, it's Joey Graceffa's boyfriend and when i say loosely based, very loosely based. The only connection is the looks tbh. I was binge watching their videos together when this story came to mind. I love Daniel in real life though and can assure that he would never act like this. So, hopefully it's not seen that way. So, if you want to see what Daniel would look like, just look up Daniel Preda. Anyway enough rambling, enjoy the chapter! :)

Walking hand in hand with Mark, I felt like I was on cloud nine. Never in my life have I had such intense feelings for someone. Looking up at Mark, his glasses reflecting the moonlight and his hair a shiny blue that matched the sky. I couldn’t help but smile. He noticed my reaction and squeezed my hand, “I’ve never seen you so happy in my life.”

                I shrugged my shoulders and kept my smile plastered on my face, “It’s because I’ve never been so happy _in_ my life.”

                As we continued walking, scouring out a little church or even a justice of the peace building, we didn’t say much. Maybe deep down we both knew how this was a rush, or that most people would frown upon our rash decision. I really wanted ask him what Wade meant by Daniel contacted him though. I wanted to know what Daniel said but this was about Mark and me at the moment. I didn’t want to ruin it by mentioning Daniel.

                But yet, my mouth spewed out the words below before my brain could protest, “What dud Wade mean when he said Daniel contacted him?”

                Mark stopped in his tracks and turned to face me, “Oh, you heard that?”

                Feeling my expression rapidly change, I said, “Yes, I was only in the bathroom.”

                Mark sighed, “Basically, Daniel contacted Wade begging for our location. When Wade didn’t budge on the information, Daniel got pissed and told him he passed the Louisiana border and was heading to New Orleans. I wasn’t going to say anything because I didn’t want to ruin tonight.”

                Feeling my heart tighten in my chest and my breathing begin to shallow, I couldn’t speak. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Nothing more than a small scream, “No, Jack, please! New Orleans is always packed. The chance of him finding us is so small. We’ll be okay. We’re still a few steps ahead of him.”

                “But Mark,” I whispered, “He’s here. We could’ve been fucking dancing next to him back there. We could’ve just passed him. Mark, this is terrifying!”

                Mark put both of his hands on my shoulders, comforting me, “I will never let him get to you as long as I live.” I took a deep breath, “Now, let’s go be irrational and crazy and get hitched.” Pausing slightly, he then added by singing, “It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.”

                Bringing a smile back on my face, I retook his hand in mine and we walked up the nearly abandoned street. Turning slightly to him, I reached up on my tip toes and kissed his soundly on the mouth.

**Bourbon Street, New Orleans, Louisiana**

                I parked my car just in time to see a familiar build of a blue haired man and a smaller green haired man hanging onto him. They were walking hand in hand and all over each other, the green haired one was leaning into the other. It was sickening.

                Then they looked at each other, almost directly in front of my car. The green haired male turned and I saw him for the first time since he left.

                Sean.

                The other had to be Mark. There was no doubt about it. They had run off together. I unrolled my window to listen to them.

                Sean was freaking out about something. I could hear it in his voice. It didn’t strike me what until he mentioned my name. Mark was fast to comfort him and make him feel better but god damn, I couldn’t believe that. Mark was all over my man!

                That fucking home wrecker!  
                Then the conversation was over and they were back to being all over each other, even kissing each other. I couldn’t believe it. I could not believe it!  
                I banged my hands on the steering wheel and screamed! How dare Sean leave with Mark and leave me behind to track him down? That mother fucker!  
                Taking out my phone, I decided to surprise them…

                Finding Mark’s name on my messenger, I shot him a quick message: _Tell Sean I like the green, it suites him. Also, nice blue hair, Fishbach._

                Two can play this game, boys.

***

                We couldn’t find an open place where we could marry so we opted to laying on the grass on our backs, looking up at the stars in a park that was empty. Both of us snuggled in together as we reveled in how amazing these past few days have been.

                “Is it okay if we take a photo together?”

                I was taken aback by Mark’s request. It was kind of random but that’s how Mark always was. He was unpredictable in the best ways possible.

                “Um…yeah, I guess.” I said snuggling further into his side. He took out his phone and changed the lens so it was the front facing one and leaned down, kissing me in a passionate way on the mouth. I felt myself smile into the kiss as it continued.

                When he pulled away and looked at the photo, we both smiled at the love that radiated from us both in that small little photo. He logged onto his Facebook and started to post the photo, “don’t worry, Daniel is blocked on my Facebook, only my friends and our family can see.’”

                I smiled trustingly at him. He added the cutest caption ever to the photo that made my heart melt: _After all these years, I finally get my Irish Prince._

Then, a message displayed across his screen and we both jolted upright. It was from Daniel.

                He had seen us.

He knew our hair color was different.

I felt my breathing become rapid and my heart jump into my throat. I felt like I was going to be sick. I felt dizzy. I felt—there were so many emotions that I can’t even describe them.

I put my face into my hands because I was suddenly scared to look around. Mark wrapped his arms around me in a protective barrier.

“Sean, let’s go. We need to get back to the hotel. Now.”

“But what if he follows us?” I asked.

“I won’t let him. Come on!”

We both got up and threw our hoods up on our sweatshirts. Hooking my hand in his, we began our rushed journey back to the hotel doing our best to not be noticed.

We ran through the crowds, pushing through people. We tried our best to blend in but I couldn’t help but feel like I was always being followed by him. It was terrifying for me and more than once on that journey, I began to cry at how scared I had become at the thought of him being close.

Seeing the bed and breakfast in our views, we ran for it with all that we had. Walking in the door, I nearly collapsed.

Standing in front of me, wearing a black zip up hoodie and a pair of jeans and Converse, with his brown hair in a quiff upwards was no more than Daniel himself.

“So nice to finally see you again, baby.”

As he walked towards me with his arms outstretched, I retracted and hid myself into Mark, hoping that I could wish hard enough and Daniel would go away.

This was the beginning of the end…I knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback such as kudos and comments are heavily appreciated! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i changed the formatting slightly for this chapter because i felt like a background was needed. Mostly because i didn't know how i was going to go about this at first following last chapter. But, as i got started and went with it, it all flowed, i got an idea and bam! The chapter was done and ready. Please don't be mad at me at the end, i promise that it'll all get better but it's going to get rough the next couple of chapters. Enjoy :)

**Three Years Ago: UCLA Campus Xi Delta Phi Frat House**

I didn’t understand why Mark felt the need to drag me here. I was not a partier. I was rather isolated actually. I liked the confines of my dorm room. Yeah, Bob and I didn’t exactly meet eye to eye but hey, it was better than being around a bunch of drunk frat boys.

                But, at the end of the day, Mark pulled me from my dorm room, saying, “Come on! Live a little! We’re graduating in a month, let’s have some fun!”

                It’s true that in my entirety of my college life here at UCLA that I had not ventured to even one party. Not even when Mark had gone to some with his friend Wade. I just always opted out by saying I needed to study or needed to go to the library or I needed to work on homework. I always found little excuses.

                But, not tonight.

                Mark, walking hand and hand with an already slightly drunk Tiffany, led the way for me to the big Frat House that already was filling with people. You could see the lights coming out of the windows and the music booming. It felt like your stereotypical house party from a movie. Not gonna lie, it was kind of exciting!  
                The big door opened to a half drunk guy, stumbling outside yelling Mark’s name, “Fishbach! So good to see you made it!”

                Mark gave him a signature hand shake where they did a half hug and he pat the guy on the back, “Wouldn’t miss it for anything, Jake!”

                Okay, so that one was Jake. Uh…wow, I don’t know anyone where. This is a terrible idea.

                Mark motioned for me to follow him so I did. Walking inside, people were everywhere. People were thrown up against walls in sexual position, others were so drunk they were already passed out. My favorite, the group of teens all passed out on the couch looking like an orgy gone wrong.

                All at once, people were throwing themselves at me, shoving red cups of God knows what into my hand, and telling me how great it was to see new faces. Yeah, so great.

                Mark tapped on my shoulder, Tiffany becoming impatient while hanging onto him, “We’re going to find someone. Go enjoy yourself and mingle with some people.”

                Feeling panic strike me, I hurriedly said, “No, Mark, don’t leave me!”

                “You’ll be fine!” He reassured, “Go find someone to talk to. I think Wade is around here somewhere. I’ll be around I’m just going to go and find someone.”

                I sighed and pouted at him. It was a normal thing for me to do. He just laughed as he put his hand on my shoulder. Tiffany then pulled him away and I was left standing there, a cup of something in my hand, and people shoving around me.

                Finding an empty spot on a chair on the side, I went over and sat, waiting for Mark to return and save me.

                Luckily, that time came pretty fast. Soon, Mark was walking back this way through the crowds, a tall man following him closely.

                And oh my gosh was the man ever stunning! Dark brown hair that was perfectly gelled, deep brown eyes that were soul-sucking in a good way, and a tall slim but muscular physique that was to die for. This man was heaven on earth.

                I stood up and met Mark halfway. The man stood next to him, “Hey, Jack, this is my friend Daniel. We have a few classes together.”

                “Nice to meet you.” I said putting my hand out for him to shake. He waved it off.

                “Nah, none of that.”

                I couldn’t help but blush at his voice. It was the perfect tone for his body and let me tell you what, this man was perfect. Or at least as perfect as it can come.

                “So what are you majoring in?” Daniel asked, holding the cup up to his mouth and taking a sip once he finished talking.

                “Hotel Management.” I said over the loud music.

                “That’s cool, I’m majoring in business mathematics.”

                I just nodded and smiled at him.

                The crush that I was suddenly getting was beginning to hit hard.

                Mark broke the tension and smiled, “Let’s all go into the kitchen, it’s not as busy there and we can talk easier.”                

                Following them through the crowds of drunken college students, we made our way into the kitchen. There were a few people in there that were getting alcohols from different areas and mixing weird concoctions into the red cups. That honestly explained a lot.

We all stopped and leaned on the counter, Daniel set his drink down and I set my barely drunk cup next to his. Mark took the opportunity to grab another cup and power it down.

“So, Mark was telling me that you don’t get out often?”

I was taken aback by Daniel’s voice and I shrugged, “I’m not a very social person.”

He smiled at me and clicked his tongue, “Well, I can fix that.”

Okay, take it as it may but I think that was a flirt. I haven’t been flirted with often but that…that was something.

“Maybe you can.” I said lowly.

Mark tapped on his shoulder, “I think I left my phone out there, wanna come with me to get it?”

Daniel shrugged and followed him back out of the kitchen.

A sinking feeling told me that Mark was having ‘the talk’ with him. I’d never been with anyone prior. I wasn’t a very flirtatious person like Mark was. I wasn’t outgoing. To myself, I wasn’t a prize to look at. I was just Sean.

I waiting by myself, spinning the cup of liquid around on the counter, passing the time until they returned. Pulling out my phone, I saw I had a message from my brother, just asking how my week had been. He tries calling me once a week. It’s just a bond that we’ve always had. I texted him back telling him that I might’ve met someone that is interested in me. He replied back instantly and told me to, ‘Go get ‘em.”

I just laughed at my phone.

Mark came back with Daniel, holding his phone in his hand. But there was something different about Daniel. His face was changed, Mark definitely had ‘the talk’.

Daniel walked over to a cupboard and opened it up, “Shit, I forgot that I kept the rest in my room.” Turning to me, he smiled, “Do you wanna come up and help me bring it down? I can’t carry it by myself.”

Vulnerable me jumped on the chance, “Uh, sure!”

As I walked out of the kitchen with Daniel, I saw Mark smile at me but I could tell he didn’t want to watch me go with Daniel.

Years later…I would realize why that was.

But in this time, I was thrilled that someone had looked at me and wanted to talk to me. This was not a regular occurrence.

I followed Daniel up the stairs and into the hallway of the upper level of the frat house. There was a thick rope and a note on it that read, OFF LIMITS, FRAT HOUSE MEMBERS ONLY.

He opened the rope and held it up for me as I went under it. He then put the rope back down and led the way to a hallway of six or seven rooms. It was unlike anything I had seen in my life. It was so different.

We went all the way to the back room on the right hand side, a room that I will grow to see a lot and will never erase from my memory. It was a room where my life would change.

He took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it up to a big room with a bed in the middle and two night stands on either side.

My gullible side asked, “Okay, where is it?”

He shut the door behind me, my first indication that his intentions were different, and smiled, “Where is what?”

“The alcohol?”

He mouthed ‘oh’ and then pointed at me, “Ya’know, I don’t believe I have anything up here.”

“Oh?”

He went over to the bed and took a seat, patting next to him for me to sit down. I sat down next to him at a distance, unsure of what was happening.

He looked over at me and subtly scooted closer, our hips touching. He put his hand on my thigh and rubbed. It was something that made me uncomfortable at first but grew on me.

“Do you have anyone special in your life?” he asked, taking his hand away and putting it around my lower waist, pulling me to him.

“N—no, I don’t.”

He just nodded and smiled. Then he leaned in and kissed me with no fore-warning. His lips tasted like mixed liqueurs and I could’ve sworn that I could’ve gotten drunk from that kiss.

Reeling from the feeling, I didn’t even notice when I was moved onto my back and Daniel was over-top of me. He broke away the kiss and I felt his hands sloppily undo the button on my jeans.

“What are you doing?” I asked grabbing his hands.

“Don’t you want this?”

“A one night stand?” I asked in a panicked voice.

He shook his head, “No, no, it’s not a one night stand. I promise you that I am not a hit it and quite it type of person.”

Taking a deep breath, believing his words, I relaxed and let go of his wrists, “Do you want it?” He asked me without me getting a word in.

Thinking to myself about how he’s the only person to ever show interest in me, I nodded. If this was the only chance to be intimate with something, I’ll take the chance.

*******

**One month later: Campus Centre, the night before graduation**

It had been one month since the party. Daniel, Mark, Wade, and I were all sitting in the campus center. It was the night before graduation and we all made one final trip back to reminisce in our time here. Daniel and I were sitting on the fountain edge and Mark and Wade were sitting in the little bench not far from us. Daniel had taken me aside, saying he needed to talk to me in private.

Our month has been kind of crazy to say the least. Daniel and I had slept together at the party and soon after, true to his word, we began to go out on dates. We hadn’t made anything official yet because we both knew we were going different directions in life and who knows where we would be.

Suddenly, Daniel took my hand in his and interlocked our fingers, “So, I’ve been thinking. This month has been one hell of a ride and honestly, it’s been one of the best months I’ve ever had.” He smiled at me, “Sean, will you be my boyfriend?”

Smiling, I squealed and wrapped him in a big hug, “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend!”

He held onto me and I honestly thought that I could never be happier. I had gotten the man of my dreams.

Daniel James Thompson.

Later that night, as Mark and I were eating in the cafeteria, long after Daniel went back to the frathouse to pack and Wade left with his girlfriend Molly, he said something to me that would always stick in my mind, “I need you to be careful with, Daniel. You know how I feel about him, okay? My intention that night was for him to be a wing man for you and he became the wing man for himself. I don’t trust him, just be careful.”

Rolling my eyes, the first genuine time I would ever be upset with Mark, I said back, “You don’t know him like I do, Mark. He’s a good guy.”

Later on, I would know what Mark meant because he saw through the façade way faster than I.

***

**One Year later: Moving Day**

“Where does this box need to go?” I asked Daniel as I carried it inside our apartment.

We had just been approved to move into our apartment together and I honestly could never be happier! We’d been together for a year and after basically moving into his old apartment, he asked me to move in with him and we found a nice one bedroom, one bath apartment in Los Angeles in a nice area. We were close to everything and it was perfect!

Daniel had gotten a job working at a company as their banking specialist: he was in charge of the billing and the spending. I was working part time as a barista at the local Starbucks. It was hard to find a job with the degree I earned and it’s too bad that I realized it when it was too late.

“I don’t know, just put it somewhere!”

Daniel had been defiant today. He seemed on edge by everything and any little pin drop made him break down into a fit of rage but I just assumed it was because of the stress from moving.

When I told Mark we were moving in together, Mark flipped shit. I’d never seen actually become so irritated. He told me I was making a mistake, that moving in with him wasn’t going to end well. But I shrugged his words off and let myself see the positive side that I was moving in with the love of my life.

After hours of moving boxes and unpacking them, Daniel took a seat on the floor and sat on his phone. I was still arm deep in a box of clothing so I asked him to help me finish this last box and then we could get the bed ready: it was only a mattress at the time.

“Oh my god, Sean, just do it yourself. It’s a box of clothing, it’s not that hard.”

It was the stress, it had to be the stress.

I kept repeating that to myself the rest of that night.

***

**Present Day: New Orleans**

Suddenly, everything Mark has ever told me, every action he has done, and the way he protected me had all clicked together. Every flashback and memory of Daniel flooded back into my head the minute that I saw him standing there in the hotel. That guy that I saw the night before I left was nowhere near the guy that I had once known. If I hadn’t clearly seen it before, even when I realized how horrible of a guy he was, it was now clear.

Picking my head up, I was greeted with Mark looking down at me in a loving way. Without even thinking, I put my hand up, laying it on his jaw bone.

“I love you.” I whispered to him, tears running down my face.

It was all I could say to him because I had a feeling inside that something was going to happen to me. I was going to be hurt or I was going to be killed. I don’t know, I just got the intuition…

I saw a single tear run down his face as he whispered back, “I love you too.”

“Oh cut the shit show!” Daniel yelled, pulling us from our little moment, “I should’ve known that you would have cheated on me from the beginning.”

The thing was, I can’t even remember what happened next.

I don’t know who threw the first punch or who ended up where. But, something happened. The lady at the counter yelled that she was calling the police and suddenly, my memory was blanked.

The next time I came to, I was in the back of a car, my hands and legs tied and a pounding headache.

Opening my eyes, I looked around and instantly recognized the car, “Why am I here?” I asked, feeling tears run down my face.

Daniel, who’s hands were gripped firmly on the wheel, kept his eyes on the road as he answered, “I’m taking you home, Sean.”

“Where is Mark?” That was the only thing I needed to know. I needed to know where he was, my Mark. The only guy who made me happy. The only guy that I trusted…

“Oh, that’s simple. He’s been arrested in New Orleans, kidnapping is a big deal when the police can’t find the missing person and can only find the person of interest.”

Sobbing, I cried, “What did you do?”

“Oh, that’s easy, Mark and I were fighting and you got in the middle and got knocked out. As the lady ran out of the room to call the police, I grabbed you and ran from the hotel, Mark still laying half-conscious on the floor. I put you in my car and went back inside, just in time for Mark to wake up and the police to arrive. Let’s just say, Mark will be going for a ride…”

I laid my head back down on the seat and let my sobs wrack my body at the idea of Mark being in trouble.

I loved him so much, I couldn’t let him be taken away like this.

Something had to be done…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback such as comments and kudos are much appreciated! Also, just for future time, I'm willing to take any prompts or ideas for future stories to write when this one comes to a close (not sure when yet), so if you wanna leave me a comment on what you would want me to write about, it would be appreciated! Thanks :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is a scene in here that depicts the beginning of rape and I feel like it needs to be addressed before people read it. This part is not too long because it took a lot out of me to write it. I had a friend go through something very similar to what Jack does in this chapter and I actually cried a lot while writing this. That being said, I feel like you're going to hate me for this chapter but hang on! I promise that this has the happiest ending but you just have to get through a few chapters of this. So, here is chapter 16.

Sitting with my head in my hands, I felt exhausted, deprived, and cheated.

_I_ was the one taken by handcuffs. _I_ was the one arrested for kidnapping Sean. _I_ was the monster but the truth was that the monster was with him right now!

I wanted scream. I wanted to pull my hair out! I was becoming agitated! I couldn’t control the shaking the ensued my limbs because I was so distraught!

“ARGH!” I screamed, pulling my hands away from my face long enough to beat the table I was sitting at.

“Mr. Fishbach, there is no need to be upset or frustrated because of your actions.”

I looked up at the Police Officer who has been interrogating me for the past hour. He was sitting there, a tall black guy with handsome features but a stern voice. He’s been questioning me over and over and over again since I arrived here and every time I try to tell my side, he won’t listen!  
                “You’ve got the wrong guy!” I screamed.

“Mr. Fishbach, control your voice!”

I spun in the chair and put my hands over my face, screaming into them. My frustration and anger were increasing as time went on.

“I’m telling you,” I started again, “You’ve got the wrong guy! It’s Daniel Thompson you should be arresting! It was Sean’s idea to run away because Daniel was abusing him, beating him black and blue! I didn’t take him and if he was here, he’d tell you that! But no, you arrested me and Daniel kidnapped him! He’s the monster you should be going after! Not me!”

“Then what about the missing person’s report that was filed? Or that fact that Daniel Thompson was the one that filed it? Why would he kidnap Sean?” He said with a smirk. He wasn’t taking me seriously again. Go. Fucking. Figure. All police are the same…

“Because he couldn’t accept that Sean left him! He couldn’t accept that Sean didn’t want to be with him anymore and the only way that Sean could leave was by doing just that—leaving! It’s Daniel you should be arresting, not me!”

The officer stood up from the table and walked to the door of the room, he stepped outside, I could still see his figure in the window, and talked with another one of his fellow officers. Stepping back inside, he looked me over and kept the door open, “You’re free to go, Mark. We’re going to run a check on Daniel Thompson.”

“So,” I said standing up, “I’m not going to be arrested…?”

“As of right now, no, but kept questioning me and I will sure as hell put the handcuffs back on you and throw you in jail!”

I made a bolt for the door and walked out, the officer tight behind me. He showed me the exit and I stopped to grab my items from the security check point I had to go through when I arrived. I picked up my cell phone and my belt (It was metal and they had to confiscate anything metal). I walked out the door, for a moment forgetting where I was.

And, shit…I was nowhere near the rental car was.

Turning back to the officer who was watching me walk away, he smirked at me, “I was wondering how long it would take you to realize that you needed me to give you a ride back to the hotel. I’ll even take you in my own car to avoid the embarrassment. Come this way…”

Let me tell you what, you do not know awkward until you’re riding in a car with a police officer who is watching your every move, seeing if you’ll slip up. I sat with my hands folded in my lap and my mouth wired shut, I was not going to get myself in trouble. Not on accident anyway.

We were actually not too far from the bed and breakfast that Sean and I were at, I probably could’ve walked if I had the ambition, but I was reluctant to go there. I knew that walking in there, it was like a crime scene. I’d be stared at. I’d be ridiculed. I’d have to go upstairs and see all Sean’s stuff and I didn’t know if I was ready to handle that.

Suddenly, I found myself crying for the first time since Daniel had taken him. I doubled over in the seat of the officer’s car and sobbed into my hands.

I wanted Sean to be with me. I wanted him to be okay. I had this sinking feeling that something was happening to him. I didn’t know where Daniel was taking him, what he was doing with him. Oh my god, the thoughts that were pouring in made me go mad with sadness.

The officer stopped the car, “I’ll let you finish your crying session before you get out.”

I sat up and wiped my eyes, “No, I’m done, I’ll go.”

I opened the door and stepped out. Just as I was getting ready to shut the door, he said to me, “Mark, I believe you, Ya’know.”

“What?”  
                “I believe everything you said. We’ll track down Daniel. We’re going to try and bring him in. We’ll get Sean back safe and sound. I promise you this.”

“Thank you so much, Officer…I’m sorry I don’t think I ever caught your name.”

“It’s Officer Tabolt.”   
                “Thank you Officer Tabolt.”

He nodded his head at me, “I’ll contact you when we find anything.”

Smiling a weak smile at him, I shut the door to his SUV and made my sad venture into the bed and breakfast, not ready to face this.

****

“You’re a monster!” I screamed at him, kicking him off from me.

Daniel had me pinned to the bed at the hotel he had booked for the night. We were somewhere back in Texas, I saw the sign through the window. To walk inside, he cut off my ties on my wrists and feet and then kept his arm around me as we walked inside so I wouldn’t get away. Trust me…I tried. I put up a hell of a fight.

Getting into the hotel room, he threw me on the bed, pinning my shoulders down.

“Think you can leave me?” He asked, trying to take my shirt off but ripping the band around the collar in the process, “Think you can go behind my back and fuck Mark anytime you like? Huh? I knew you were cheating on me. I knew it!”

I was fighting him, kicking him, trying to throw punches but he kept me pinned under his weight. He was near half foot taller than me and weighed easily a lot more. I stood no chance.

I had tears running down my face. This was not the man I grew to love, this was a monster. He was the Devil in disguise.

I gave one hard shove at him and then felt a cold strip on my neck. I gulped, gasping at him, “Try me, Sean, try me! I will not hesitate to put this blade through your throat! If I can’t have you, no one can! Not even Mark!”

“Daniel, please!!” I cried, feeling the blade pressing harder onto my flesh. I was afraid he would nick my skin.

“Then stop fighting this! What happened to the Sean that loved me? The one that told me he wanted to be with me forever, huh? The one that fucking ran off with that mother fucker!”

I felt the metal disappear and I took a breath of relief as I realized the knife was gone.

“What do you want for me?” I sobbed, turning my head to the side because I couldn’t face him.

“I want you to obey me! I want you to look at me,” He moved my head to look at him, “I want you to do exactly what I want!”

That’s when I felt his hands fumbling with my pants button and I became aware of what was going to happen. He was going to rape me. He kidnapped me and now he was going to rape me.

“Did you fuck him?” He demanded, feeling my body is such a dirty, terrifying way.

I looked to the side, not wishing to answer.

“Answer me!” He demanded, his voice raising.

“Yes!” I said crying, “Yes, I had sex with him.”

He pinned me down again to the bed.

He was a monster.

“Please…”

“Please what, Sean?”

“Don’t do this!”

He shook his head and I looked into his eyes for the first time this whole night. There was nothing there. No emotion. No color. They were black and soulless.

He yanked my jeans off from me and left me clade naked with just a sweatshirt over my chest and stomach. I heard his own pants unbuttoning and I felt my tears increase in volume.

“No, no, no…” I chanted silently as I felt the true rage of his feelings that night.

****

It had been six hours since Officer Tabolt left me at the bed and breakfast. He called me about an hour after he dropped me off and told me that they needed me to stay in the city until their leads came up. They said they couldn’t afford for me to leave.

So here I am, sitting cross legged on the bed in the hotel room where Sean and I had passionately made love earlier that day. Where we confessed our love for each other multiple times. Where I made the decision to ask him to marry me while he slept so peacefully on my chest.

Looking at my phone that was sitting silently on the night stand. I picked it up and decided it was worth a chance to try and call Sean. He had the non-traceable phone on him and with any luck, he’d be able to answer.

I hoped to God I got ahold of something.

I didn’t need to dial the number though because suddenly, a restricted number came through. Having a feeling that it was him, I answered.

Suddenly, it clicked, and I heard him. He said one sentence to me, “Somewhere in Texas, he’s threatening to kill me with a knife, I was tied up, he’s taking me back to Los Angeles, and he raped me.”

Then he hung up and it was over. But I quickly took the pen and paper from the nightstand and wrote down what he said. Dialing Tabolt’s number that he gave me, I took a deep breath.

“Sean called me tonight,” I said to him as he answered, “He said that Daniel has him at knifepoint, he’s somewhere in Texas, he’s going back to Los Angeles, and he was raping him.”

“What type of phone did he call from?”

“I don’t know,” I said starting to panic, “It said restricted number.”

“Do you remember where the station is?” He said into the phone, “We’re going to need you to come into the station and hand your phone over. No number is ever restricted but it can be made to look so. We can trace the cell phone he used and put a bug into it. We’re getting closer and closer to him.”

Nodding my head, I said, “Okay, I’ll be right over.”

Feeling tears run down my face, I didn’t know whether or not they were from hearing Sean’s voice or from being able to know that I can find him.

Just as soon as I was ready to get up and make my way there, my phone buzzed and I quickly checked it.

I forgot that I had uploaded that picture with Sean to my Facebook, I also had forgotten that many still thought he was missing. Most of my family was happy that he was safe with me and others were just happy we were together.

Oh how I wish that was the case…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback such as comments and kudos are appreciated :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New Chapter! Okay, so i did another flashback with this chapter because i had an idea for a plot in mind and i needed to find a way to incorporate it. I feel like it worked really well but let me know. :) Basically, there will be three more chapters after this, the next part being the end of the story itself and then two more chapters as more of an epilogue. Part 1 will have the immediate aftermath of the situation and what happened and the part 2 will be like ten years down the like. But, in the mean time, i hope you love the new chapter as much as i did. :)

The pain, was horrible. My lower region hurt…my whole body felt numb. I twisted and instantly felt the warming presence of him behind me. I cowered, not wanting to be here. I wanted this to be Mark and for my body to be hurting because of the wonderful feelings I had the night before, not because of this…

                I called Mark last night while Daniel went into the bathroom. He had handcuffed my one hand to the bedpost so I wouldn’t leave the room. I grabbed ahold of his phone and restricted the number as I called Mark’s phone. I couldn’t say much because Lord knows Daniel was going to walk out and then it’d all be over. But I needed to tell Mark what was happening.

                And now, here I was, sleeping next to the monster because I didn’t have a choice.

                He stirred and groaned behind me. I took a deep breath and held it. This was déjà vu all over again of the morning when I left. When he was behind me, holding me close, and I was afraid to move but knew I needed to.

                Willing myself to think that this was Mark behind me and not Daniel, I shut my eyes and kept taking deep breaths.

It was all going to be over soon.

It will be over soon.

I kept repeating this statement over and over again in my head.

Then he moved again, and I felt my heart beat shoot through my chest. My heart was pounding so loud that I could hear it in my ears.

I felt tears begin to scroll down my cheeks as I bit my lip. I was scared. I was beyond scared. I wanted Mark. I wanted to be protected and not afraid.

I’d rather be dead than here.

***

I spent most of the night with Officer Tabolt. He said that it could take up to twenty four hours to get information from the cell phone companies to trace Daniel’s phone. That was not the most comforting thing I’ve ever heard.

I just wanted Jack to be safe and he was not going to be safe if he was with Daniel.

It was getting close to six am when Tabolt told me to go back to the hotel and sleep. I laughed at him and said, “What sleep? I’m not going to sleep knowing that monster has him.”

Tabolt shook his head, “Whenever a missing person’s report is filed, no one ever looks into the one who filed it. If it’s a parent, okay, fine, that’s understandable. But Daniel filed it. Do you have any information you can give me as a background on him?”

I sighed, “Oh my god, where the hell do I begin?” I laughed.

He turned around in his chair and grabbed his laptop, opening it up, “Okay, begin when you’re ready.”

“Well, Sean and Daniel were partners for, oh, I don’t know, three years? They started dating our senior year of college. From the beginning, Daniel controlled him so badly and he never saw it. Sean virtually had no social life within a month of them being together. They stayed together after college, parted ways but lived only like five miles from each other. Then they moved in together and it all went downhill very fast. I don’t know when it started but I remember distinctly Sean coming to me, a bruised cheek and a black eye, crying, saying Daniel hit him. I told him to leave him and to come live with me. He refused. A year later, it happened again, Sean ran to me, Daniel found out that Sean was running to me and accused me of cheating on him. He confronted me without Sean knowing and basically said that if he ever found out that Sean left him for me, he’d hurt both of us. About a week or so ago, Sean came to me. He had a bloody nose, a fat lip, a bruised eye, and was crying. He told me he was going to leave him. So, I went with him to pack and then we left.”

“And this was when Daniel filed the missing person’s report?”

I nodded, “Yeah, he was mad that Sean left with me. He was mad because Sean wanted to be with me. We began to pursue a relationship on this trip, at one point thought about running off and getting married.”

“And did you?” He asked me seriously, “Did you and Sean getting married?”

As much as I wanted to say yes, I couldn’t. I couldn’t lie, “No, we never got around to it.”

He nodded his head, “And lastly, do you have any recent photos of him? Maybe something we could put up on the news?”  
                I thought for a moment. Then, remembering that we had just taken that photo together the night before, I nearly jumped at the opportunity, “Oh! Yes, but it’s the both of us.”  
                He shook his head, “Doesn’t matter honestly, can I see it? We just need a clear photo of his face.”

Suddenly, just like how I remembered we had taken the photo, I remembered that we had kissed in that photo, “Um…never mind.”

“Never mind?” He asked cocking an eyebrow.

“Well, we’re kissing in the photo. That totally slipped my mind.”

“Can I see it?” he asked reaching his hand out.

I fished in my pocket and pulled out my phone. I scrolled through the photos until I found the one of us kissing. I turned my phone around and showed him, “Oh, I see what you mean now.”

I nodded.

He continued, “He meant a lot to you, didn’t he?”

I nodded again.

“What can you tell me about your relationship with him?”

“From the beginning?”

“Yes, Mark, from the beginning…”

Oh, where do I begin?  
***

Burbank, California. Ten years ago

 

                I really did not understand why my parent’s had to divorce. My family was perfect the way it was. We were always happy. Family trips were fun. But, then it happened. They separated and here I am. Not even by choice. I wanted to in Cincinnati.

                I’ve only been in California for less than an hour and I hate every minute of it.

                I was helping my mom carry the boxes into our new house. My older brother Thomas helping us as well. The boxes were heavy and I was beginning to feel it in my arms. Maybe I’d gain muscles this way. Maybe I could make this a carrier.

                _“Hey, I see you’re moving into your house, need help unloading your boxes?”_

                I could totally make this work as a job.

                “Mark, stop standing there and help.”

                I turned to my brother and rolled my eyes. I was doing more than him.

                As I carried the box into the house, I heard a car coming down the empty street. Turning my head, I saw a big station wagon type vehicle filled with boxes drive by and park in the driveway of a house a few down the line. I couldn’t help but stare as a U-Haul followed and parked in the same place.

                Looks like some other family had the same idea.

                My mother came up behind me and pat my shoulder, “Stop staring, Mark, and carry the boxes inside.”

                I sighed and continued into our new place.

                Later that night, I unpacked my bags and set up the small TV I was able to bring with me. I unpacked my video game consoles and hooked them up, sitting on my floor, and taking my mind off from the hectic day.

                A knock appeared on my door just as the game started and I groaned, “What?”

                My mother walked in and looked at me, “We have visitors down stairs. They have a boy the age of you and I thought you could bring him up here to play video games. They just moved here from Ireland and saw that we were moving in as well.”

                Being the cocky little shit I was, I said, “Are they leprechauns?”

                She gave me the ‘mother’ look and her mouth tightened in a line, “No, they are not leprechauns. Now, come downstairs.”

                I sighed and got up from my floor. I followed her down the stairs to see a family sitting on our newly put up kitchen table. The boy was sitting next to what I assumed to be the mother and looked over at me. I walked up to him and with a smile said,

“So, do you like Mortal Kombat?”

He smiled at me.

I could tell this was the beginning of a friendship.

And I was right.

 

 

We clicked really fast on our liking of games and consoles. He was a nerd just like myself and it was awesome. Going to school, we hung out with each other because we were the only two new people there. We were inseparable as time went on, I started to feel ways for him that I would never feel for anyone. I became his voluntary brother. I protected him, beat up his bullies who picked on his Irish accent, and I made sure he was having a good time all the time.

Before we knew it, it was senior year of high school and the night before graduation. We were both sitting on the porch on my house, staring up at the sky. The stars were in full view.

“Our life changes forever tomorrow.” He whispered to me as he stared straight at the sky.

“We’re just graduating high school.”

“Yeah, but this is a big milestone.” He said turning his attention to me, “It’s a big deal.”

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Scooting closer to me on the porch, our shoulders touched and I felt him curl into me. It was something I’d never felt him do before. Yeah, we’d shared beds, he’d seen each other naked, and we’d spent a lot of time with each other. But at the end of the day, we were always just Mark and Jack. It’s how it always was.

But tonight felt different. The mood and the atmosphere just felt different.

I turned my head towards him and our lips touched by accident. It was a crashed kiss but it was a kiss if anything. He quickly pulled back and his face turned red, “Um…”

I blushed myself and rubbed the back of my neck, a nervous tendency that I always had, “That wasn’t planned.”

“No…no it was not.”

“Never discuss it again?” I asked staring forward at the fence behind my house.

“Okay.” He whispered, his voice different than before.

And it’s true, we never did discuss what happened then. But it was no doubt that it was that night that I had developed feelings for him. I could tell that I loved him—and not just in a friend way.

We ended up falling asleep on my porch that night and we woke up the next morning to Jack snuggled into my side, that evening is something I’d never forget.

***

Post- Graduation:  

                I wish that after graduation, Jack and I stayed connected more. But it was hard. His family took a big trip to Florida during the summer and my family took a trip into Canada and we honestly didn’t see much of each other until college came.

                I had my own car by this point and Jack didn’t so we packed our stuff into my car and left for University of California. We both wanted to go to the same college and it worked out that we both got accepted there.

                Upon going to college, I found myself to be very interested in the idea of dating girls. I never had a girlfriend in high school and this was perfect timing to begin my journey into the dating realm. I began to date very fast and ultimately, this consumed more of my time away from seeing Jack.

                We were supposed to room together but because of our majors, that being the deciding factors, we had to null our room contract. When I talked to my mom and step-dad about it, they told me that it was for the best because we both needed to explore the vast world of college.

                Jack became very isolated very fast. He stayed in his room all the time. He never went out. He never talked to people. I’ll be shocked if he even found a friend to talk to on the whole campus. He and his roommate didn’t get along. Every time I went to talk to him, he was irritable. He was almost like a whole new person.

                So when I made the mistake of taking him to that party senior year, I beat myself up for it every day after. I knew Daniel. I got along with Daniel. Daniel was the one who invited me to that party. He told me I could bring anyone I wanted, so I brought my then girlfriend and Jack. I never wanted Jack to get involved with anyone at the party. I just wanted him to have a good time.

                But then that whole thing happened and everyone knows the story of what follows.

                When Jack told me they were moving in together, I was ready to scream. I wanted to slap some sense into him. What the hell was he thinking? I couldn’t fathom his decision.

                But it was when he first came to me, all bruised, that I knew I wanted only the best for him. I remember holding him that night as we sat on my couch. The sound of his anguished tears still rang through my ears. He kept saying how he loved him and it was because he messed up but goddamn it, he didn’t deserve that!

                It was at that very time that I realized how much I loved him. How much I wanted him to realize how much better I am for him than Daniel.

                Sharing that special moment in the car with him in the middle of a bum fuck Egypt was the best thing that could’ve happened. Not lying to him, I had been a virgin prior. I promised myself celibacy until I could be with the person I wanted to—him. I didn’t care how long it took but I knew he would be mine. I’d never felt something so amazing.

                The way he moaned my name under me, the way he grabbed me and scratched me. His back arching into mine as he gasped. How hot he felt as he surrounded me as I was inside of him. All of these made up for something unforgettable.

                But now, here I was.

***

                Unbeknownst to Mark, three hundred miles away in a car, his hands tied together as he was being driven far away from everything, was Jack. The same memories going through his head. The same feelings coursing through his views.

                While Daniel was busy looking at the road and not saying anything, Jack took a deep breath and lunged for the steering wheel. Using his hands, he yanked the wheel the opposite direction and momentarily, everything went black as the sound of metal against metal echoed through the wreckage.

                It was then that Jack thought to himself that dying wouldn’t be so bad. He would be away from Daniel. Except, he wouldn’t accept death as his fate, because he knew Mark was waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback such as comments and kudos are appreciated :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh am I ever so sorry that this has been one of the longest breaks since I've posted a chapter but nevertheless, here is the final chapter of the story line! I tried to make this chapter fluffy with also a heavy case of the feels. I also know nothing of the justice system besides the basics so ignore what i have written in this chapter and just enjoy it! Now, remember, two more chapters are left but they'll be epilogues. I'm hoping to have one, if not both, up this weekend. So, enjoy the end :)

 When Mark heard of the crash, it wasn’t from Officer Tabolt. He was sitting in his hotel room, watching the news just in case anything came up, when there was a BREAKING NEWS headline and it all became apparent.

                They didn’t say much about the accident, other than they had found Jack—or Sean McLoughlin as the news called him. They had also found his kidnapper, who turned out to be Daniel and of course, that was major news. But there was more news than that…

                One body was found and the other was thrown nearly thirty feet from the car. One was dead and the other barely stable. They wouldn’t release names right away and a sinking feeling overtook me…it would be Sean’s dead body.

                That was nearly eight hours prior. Now, Mark was sitting in a hospital waiting area with Officer Tabolt and other officers standing around him, asking questions. It was all happening in a fast paced motion.

                Suddenly, a doctor came out and talked to Tabolt. As Mark sat there, his head in his hands, and feelings overtaking him. He heard the news…

                Sean was stable and awake.

                But the catch was that he couldn’t remember much.

                And that was when the worst fears overtook Mark in the form off pain staking sobs. What if Jack didn’t remember him? Or what they shared? Or the love they had?

                “Mr. Fishbach, we think that if you go in and talk to him, just enough to say some things that could wake up his memory, that he’ll be okay. He keeps asking for you and at this point, you’re the closest person we have to him.”

                Nodding his head, Mark followed the doctor to the room where Jack was. Walking through the door, he saw Jack, his blues barely open, a bandage wrapped around his head and his arm in a sling. And honestly, Mark fell that much more in love with him.

                Walking over to him, Mark laid a hand on Jack’s. Within moments, Jack interlocked their fingers and a tear slipped down his cheek as he rolled his head to face Mark and say, “Never thought I’d see you again.”

                Mark smiled at him, his eyes welling with tears, “Well, I’m not going anywhere.”

                Jack smiled weakly, “Come into bed with me.”

                Mark shook his head, “No, you’re hurt.”

                Jack scooted over and turned his body, wincing as he did so, “Please, I need you next to me.”

                Mark, shaking his head, complied and let go of his hand long enough to move to the side of the bed. Crawling up behind him, under the blankets, he snuggled into him. Jack turned back around and laid his head against his chest, “I love you.” Jack mumbled as sleep overtook him.

                “I love you too, so so much.” Mark replied as tears made their way down his face.

                Hearing footsteps, and voices, Mark looked up to see the doctors and Tabolt coming in. Holding Jack tightly, they just smiled at him and walked back out, shutting the door, and letting them have their piece.

                Soon, Mark fell asleep too.

                ***

                I woke up, feeling the weight of a body still on me. Moving my head slightly, I looked down and saw Jack, sleeping so peacefully, his head on my chest. I noticed there was a slight bit of blood soaking through his bandages but it looked pretty controlled so I didn’t do anything.

                He looked so hurt, so much in pain. Even in his sleep he would wince every now and again. His arm in the sling was hitting into my side in a painful motion but I couldn’t bear to wake him just for that reasoning.

                Then Jack’s eyes fluttered open in such a perfect way. The blue irises stood out against the pale complexion. He smiled up at me and I smiled back. But it was short lived, “Pain!” He said suddenly, moving to get comfortable.

                “Hold on, okay? I’ll call the nurse!”

                I got up from the bed, leaving Jack behind as he was practically screaming from the pain. As I found the red button, I pressed it, “Okay, they’re coming, Jack.”

                He groaned and sunk into the bed, broken sobs coming from his throat, “Hang on, baby.” I whispered, comforting him but putting his hand in my own, “Squeeze it as hard as you want—“

                His grip tightened fast and I could feel the bones crushing together. Letting him squeeze, I held back my scream and bit my tongue. The nurse came in and smirked.

                “Good afternoon, Sean. I’m going to inject more Percocet into your IV and you’ll be feeling better instantly.”

                She set down the needle and took the cap off from it. Jack, still squeezing my hand, looked agonizingly at me as she took a few minutes to begin injecting. When she did, and it started through the IV, I could also feel the relief that washed over him. He moaned out load and relaxed, his hand releasing my own. I felt my hand begin to breathe again and I took a sigh of relief.

                “The doctor will be in here soon to discuss your condition. In the meantime, we have some officers waiting to talk to you.”

                He cocked his head, looking over at me, he said, “What…what happened to me?”

                “Jack, it’s going to be a long story, okay?” I whispered, “Just, relax and let the medicine kick in.”

                He nodded his head and relaxed back into bed.

                The nurse motioned for me to walk out with her and so I followed her out. As we stepped outside of the door, she shut it quietly and said, “You are aware that the other man in the car is dead right?”

                I nodded my head, “Yeah, but what does that have to—“

                “Just…just let the officer tell you.” She walked away and left me standing there.

                This was going to be a big mess.

                ***  
                I didn’t understand why I was being questioned. My heat hurt, Mark was nowhere to be seen and every time I asked for him, they kept telling me that he was just outside of the door and would come in soon enough. I just wanted him to be here with me.

                I didn’t know who Daniel.

                I didn’t remember why I was on this trip—or so they called.

                I just remembered Mark. And even then, that was vague. I remembered the love he had for me. I remembered our memories. But I didn’t remember how we met. I didn’t remember why he was here with me. I just knew he loved me.

                I was just so frustrated! I was sick of the questions! I just wanted the questions to end!  
                When the police noticed that I stopped answering, they sighed in frustration, “Mr. McLoughlin, you have to try and…”

                “Stop! Please, stop!” I pleaded, feeling my head pound.

                Looking at the one officer, he stood up straighter and puffed his chest out before saying, “Now, if you don’t talk, we’re obligated to let you know that you have a vehicular manslaughter and wrongful death suit being held against you. Without you talking, you could be put in jail.”

                I closed my eyes, feeling the tears run down my cheeks. I wanted to remember but I couldn’t and I was getting upset. Another Officer stood up and stepped in front of him, “I think we need to stop talking to him. This is not helping him. If he can’t remember, he cannot remember. I know the full story from Mark. We can use his word. Maybe if we can get Mark to write down what happened and have Sean sign on it, it’ll be enough to get him out of this and into a defense case.”

                “He’ll sign it regardless. That’ll never work.”

                “Let me just get Mark. Maybe he can talk to him and get him to remember. Mark is his boyfriend you know.”

                I watched as the officer with the puffed chest backed down and sat down on the bed next to mine. The other officer smiled at him, “Fine, bring him in. But he is obligated to know that we need to be in here when he talks.”

                “I know.”

                “I hope this works Tabolt.”

                The Officer that had been defending me, Tabolt, sighed, “Me too.”

                He walked over to the door and opened it. Mark was standing on the other side, waiting for his time. Tabolt let him in and Mark walked over to me in a rush. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, “Hi.”

                I smiled at him, tears staining my cheeks, “Hi.” I replied back.     

                “Okay, Mark, we’re going to need you to talk to him. Get him to remember as much as he can.”

                Mark looked down at me and smiled weakly. I smiled weakly back at him. He took a deep breath and let it go, “Does the name Daniel—“

                ***  
                When I talked to Sean and saw the pain as he began to remember, I wanted to stop and begin to lie to him. As horrible as that sounded, I didn’t want him to remember Daniel. I didn’t want him to relive what happened.

                But he did.

As soon as I began to describe the party and how they met, Jack’s eyes widened and he gasped, clutching my hand hard as the memories came flooding back. It was only a few moments later when he became to remember things clearly and I heard his whole ordeal right before me.

I had a hard time refraining as he mentioned the rape, how he was tied up, how Daniel abused him. He said that he thought grabbing the steering wheel was the only way for him to gain control. He said he wasn’t thinking about anything else at that time, only his safety. He wanted Daniel gone, not dead, but gone. He didn’t want to be with Daniel. He never meant to kill him.

He cried agonizing tears for hours the rest of that day. The Officers left and reassured me that they have enough information so if the cases ever go to court, Jack shouldn’t have to go through anything.

As I was lying next to him later that night, his body curled into my own, I could feel his breath catch every once in a while. Our hands where interlocked over my chest and I was trying hard to make him feel loved and protected. Something he deserved a long time ago.

“You still love me right?” he asked suddenly, his breathing catching in his throat and a quiet croak coming out after the words.

I looked down at him, his own eyes staring towards our feet, “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because I cheated on you.”

I moved my hand to his chin and picked it up, seeing his face with the wetness leaking down staring at me in such a sad manner, “Jack, you were kidnapped and raped. You didn’t cheat on me.”

“But I had sex with him.”

“Not consensually.” I said softly.

“But I had an orgasm.” He whispered, “It just happened.”

I paused for a moment and sighed on how I was going to word what I was going to say next, “Sean, that has nothing to do with anything. You never cheated on me. Don’t think for a moment you had. I know what that bastard did to you and he’s paid with his life…I have never loved you more than I do now. I can promise you that I’ll protect you until the end of time.”

My voice choked over the emotion of my words. As I paused again, I felt him begin to shake, “Sean Willian McLoughlin, I love you. I always have and always will. Nothing will ever change that.”

He sobbed into my shirt as he gripped the fabric tightly and I didn’t know what was going on. Where they sad cries? Happy cries? Frustrated cries?

Letting him get everything out, I waited until he sniffled and looked up at me, his eyes red and puffy, “Mark…” he started, “I have a request for you.”

Looking down, I said softly, “And what would that be?”

He smiled, “When I get released, before we go to a hotel or even get to where we’re going, we go and get married. No one has to know. Only us. We won’t tell anyone and it’ll be our little secret.”

Being taken aback, I said, “Are you sure?”

He nodded at me and scooted up closer to me, “I’ve been sure since the night you asked me.”

Leaning up to me, he pressed a kiss to my lips and I realized how much I missed his kisses. How much I missed him next to me. I wanted him to be next to me forever. Be with _me_ forever.

The door to the room swung open and the nurse walked in, a smiled plastered on her face, “Well, your wedding will be happening sooner rather than later because I just got word that all your x-rays and tests came back good. You’re being released in the morning.”

Gathering Jack in my arms, I smothered him to me and I felt his breathing in my neck. I held him and held and held him.

I’d never let him go as long as I live.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2 of the Epilogue. :) Part 2 will be posted as well so no waiting!

 

                **Six Months Later**

                Very true to our words, Mark and I married the following morning. I was released with a strained muscle in my neck, a broken wrist, and few bruised ribs but they gave me heavy pain medication. The Doctor said I had to have had something looking over me for me to not end up like Daniel. And I knew what that was that was looking over me…it was the knowledge that Mark was waiting for me. That’s what gave me the will to live.

                Back onto the wedding, Mark and I ran off to the justice building somewhere within Waco and married with Officer Tabolt and that nurse being our witnesses. We didn’t exchange rings and we didn’t even bother buying rings. Mark and I told our families about it but we didn’t tell our friends until six months later when we were officially settled into our new house.

                As bad as this may sound, Mark and I ended up back in California, only, we ended up buying Mark’s old house as our own. Walking inside and feeling the nostalgia was an amazing experience. Except, it took months for my name to be cleared and for myself to get a new driver’s license and items like that. It was really unbelievable.

                In the meantime, we lived in Mark’s old apartment, just a floor away from my old apartment where a new couple had moved into. Trying to get out of our lease was living hell for me.

                Mostly because only a few months after the accident, I got a subpoena to appear in court. I didn’t know what it was on and I was confused but I obviously had to comply.

                Showing up, Mark with me, I walked inside to see Daniel’s family standing there. I couldn’t believe it. What the hell were they doing?

                Oh yeah, apparently, they were still trying to get me in jail on a wrongful death suit. Yeah, the judge didn’t buy what they said and I was let go. But it was still the sheer humiliation of showing up there and having to face his family.

                Out of the goodness of Mark and I’s hearts, Mark donated the earnings he had received back in Vegas to them to help pay for Daniel’s body to be flown back to California and cover his funeral.  Of course, we they said nothing to us and just accepted the money via a lawyer.

                The whole six months after the accident were living hell.

                But then, last week we got the news that we were approved for the house and we were closing. It was the best news that we could’ve received. That night, we packed away his things and waited for the call that our house was ready to go and we could get the keys.

                Tonight was our first night in the house and it’s safe to say that we acted like your typical couple that was moving in together for the first time. We didn’t have a bed so we set up an air mattress and a blanket up on the floor. As we laid there, my head on his chest, I looked up at him, “This was what was supposed to happen years ago.” I whispered.

                Looking down at me, he said, “Well, it’s happening now.”

                Rolling over onto him, I straddled his hips and smiled down at him.

                I put my hands on his chest and leaned down, pressing a sound kiss to his lips. His hands roamed to my hips and held me in my place.

                We hadn’t had sex since our trip to New Orleans. Honestly, intimacy was off limits for a while as my arm healed and my neck strengthened following. And even if we had got to the point where pants were being unbuttoned and hands were starting to roam, I’d recoil and push him off. I had trouble going to terms with myself. I felt subconscious. I felt dirty. I couldn’t get intimate with Mark and I knew he was being patient but patience can only last so long.

                As our kiss heated and I began to feel his arousal grow under me, I knew that tonight would be the night that we would break that wall that blocked us from intimacy.

                He knew it too.

                Rolling over onto my back, I hooked my leg around his hips and drew him close. Pulling back, I released the kiss, “I want to…”

                “Me too.” He whispered back, leaning in to give me another breath taking kiss.

                Our kisses heated quickly and soon, our clothes were thrown off to the side as we tangled ourselves into each other. His hand was on my thigh as my leg was still hooked around him. Our arousals were rubbing against each other and I couldn’t help but moan into him, arching my back so I was pressed into his chest. One hand was on his chiseled chest and the other on his jaw, holding him in place.

                He pulled away, a groan escaping me as his lips left my own, “I need to get lube.”

                I nodded my head and felt the heat of his body leave as he sat up and leaned over the side, rummaging through a bag that was sitting there. He pulled out a small bottle and held it up. I laughed at him and blushed, “I’ve been prepared for a while to be honest but I was waiting for your say.”

                “Well, I’m ready now.” I whispered, reaching up for him and grabbing his shoulders as I yanked him back down as a giggle left his lips.

                That night, it felt as if it was our first time all over again. The intimacy and the love there that was between us was something I’d never soon forget. I had never been one to be vocal during sex but I couldn’t stop saying ‘Mark’ over and over and over again as our climax came.

                Laying close to him, my head on his chest and his arms around me, I couldn’t believe that this was my husband. This was my home. This was my life.

                Being with Daniel, I’d never have experienced this kind of life. I would still be manipulated and destroyed bit by bit. But I didn’t think of Daniel often. Every once and a while, I’d dream of him, of what he did to me, and how I did what I did.

                But with Mark, I didn’t like to think of him.

                They tried to get me to go to therapy. By they, I mean Mark, Wade and Molly, and my parent’s. They believed that if I talked about my past situations, it would help my nightmares and some of my thoughts. They also said it was help me get through the situation better. Mark even said that he would go with me.

                But I never went. I still never want to. I still won’t.

                I snuggled into Mark’s side and felt myself begin to fall into a slumber. I shuffled and said to him, “I’m so happy that this is how our future ended up.”

                He was silent for a moment before saying, “Me too, Jack, me too.” And he pressed a kiss to my head.

                I was never so grateful that my life ended up this way, even if Daniel’s ended to ensure my own happiness. I may sound like a murderer but I am not. I’m purely a victim of manipulation and abuse. But I got away. I got away and here and I am, living the life I should’ve been living a long time before.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnddd, Part 2! AAAH! Oh my gosh i cannot believe that this story is over! I'm sorry if this seems so short but I was very emotional writing this chapter because it was the final chapter of this story. I really just wanted to thank everyone who has read this story and commented and left kudos because you guys honestly would make my day every time i would see them. I never in a million years thought that I would get this many hits on this story and it melts my heart to see them all. But, this is not the end! I've already began a new story and it's called "Bloodlines and Luna Nights". It's an Alpha/ Omega fan fiction and it's a little out of my path of writing but it's flowing so well now. If you have any more prompts you'd like to see in the future, let me know and i'll try and make them happen. Thanks to you all! :*

**Ten Years Later**

                So, I guess this is the time for me to pick up where we left off.

                It was two years after we moved into our house that we began to expand our family—by that, it meant we got a dog…or two.

                It didn’t even happen by planning. We were coming home from grocery shopping one day when we saw an animal shelter with the sign saying ALL DOGS READY TO GO HOME. PICK UP YOURS TODAY. Mark, being the big softie he is, asked to stop so we did. He fell in love with a beautiful Yellow Lab who they named Chica and Mark instantly fell in love. Upon walking around, I saw a cute little beagle whose name was Gizmo and we came home an hour later with Chica and Gizmo!

                Chica and Gizmo got a long really well and soon become like brother and sister. During the day, when Mark went to work at his new job as an engineering consultant at the same company he was at before, I stayed home with the dogs. I’d work part time every now and then at the local coffee shop but I wasn’t ready to just jump into the workforce right away and Mark respected that. So, I got back into YouTube after a long awaited hiatus and that become my job at home. It was perfect for me and my fans were so happy to see how my life had turned into such a beautiful thing. I even made a personal video that explained my ordeal, what Mark and I did on our trip, and about Daniel. My video became viral and I was chosen to be an advocate for domestic abuse in LGBT relationships. It was an important concept for me and Mark supported me as I was featured in commercials, TV shows, and on news stations. Hell, I was even on Ellen and I think that says enough in itself.

                Two years after that, Mark and I decided it was time for us to start an official family. We became very excited at the idea of us becoming dads and had a baby via surrogate, as Wade’s wife Molly carried the child for us. It was such a beautiful thing for her to do for us. Nine months after that, our first son Samuel Timothy was born. He was the most precious thing on the Earth. We instantly became those parents that spoil their children to no end. We made sure the Sam had everything he needed.

                Time flew by for us and another two years later, we welcomed another son by the name of Mark Edward Fishbach II. Molly being so gracious as to carry them again for us. We couldn’t thank her enough so we send her away on an all-expense paid vacation with Wade to Bora Bora. Soon enough, her and Wade had their own child.

                It has been ten years now since everything happened. Since Daniel died and our road trip that brought us together. I’ve been through a lot since that point but it has made me into a stronger person because of it. Mark, still standing by my side, all these years later was such an important thing to me. He’s showed me what love is supposed to be. He’s shown me how my life should’ve been.

                I wake up next to him every morning, his newly died red hair falling over his forehead, his breathing such a peaceful sound. I go to sleep next to him every night. I get to see him be such an amazing father to our children. I’ve woken up multiple times to him making pancakes with both Sam and Mark Junior while I’m sleeping and then try and hide them from me. On our anniversary every year, Mark makes a special day just for us, where we let Mark Junior and Sam go to their ‘Uncle’ Wade’s for the night to play with Tyler. We then go to the local park and just lay next to each other, looking up at the stairs like we did that night in New Orleans and the night we kissed for the first time.

                Today, it is the ten year anniversary of Daniel’s death and I see my friends online posting about it. I even see people on my Twitter asking if I was going to make a video given that it was such a big milestone. With Sam and Mark Junior sitting behind me, playing video games as we all waited for Mark to come home. I decided to make a final video.

                Turning on my camera, I took a deep breath and began my story…

               

_Today was not going to be easy…._

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or anything, you can contact me on my tumblr or twitter under @princesslexi763. I promise to have this updated regularly but i'm a Senior in High School and Senioritis is kicking my butt so I'll promise to try. Thanks for you reading!


End file.
